Three Little Misfits
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: Three little misfits sitting in a tree...The all fall down with pain and misery.  The story of The three misfits of Degrassi.   These Misfits are in for a world of Love,Pain,Bulling,Abuse,and Friendship. Whether they are ready for it or not.  R
1. Narrator

Hey :) This is my new story it's…..idk it just popped in my head and decided that I haven't really written a whole story and got jealous so I wanted to write a story instead of just oneshots but I will be continuing House Of Hoarders so don't worry :) But this first chapter will be like an explanation chapter and then I will post the next one which I have already written tomorrow maybe but please please please review my new story and like I said this is just an explanation chapter :) oh the narrator will only be in this chapter just to explain things :) and possible at the last chapter of this story but this is my first real story so don't be harsh just tell me what I did wrong.

* * *

Narrator

Have you ever felt alone…with no friends, no one to comfort you or tell you everything will be alright. This is the story of three nobodies at Degrassi High School.

Why are they nobodies you may ask. Well that is very simple. They are All Different.

To the students of Degrassi they are "The Girl who's a Boy", "The Dark and Dangerous New Kid" and "The Nerd"

All of them had been hurt in the past and even now the present. And sadly all of them have something big brewing in the future. Now Before I get ahead of myself I might need to explain this trio.

Adam…He is the nicest guy you can find, but for that to be true you have to think of him has one of the guys.

He has been scarred. He was rejected by his own mother and Father, shown up by his older brother and even his grandmother wants nothing to do with him.

He has no friends and wishes that someday at lunch the empty seats beside him will someday occupy another but after two years at Degrassi he lost all hope for friends. He is the ignored sophomore and right around the middle of freshmen year when everyone found out his secret…well he got attention but the worst kind possible.

Students hissed at him and threw things like tampons, hairspray, bras, and a few even threw their own shoes. Yes there were students who pitied him and would try to help him but Adam didn't want pity.

So Bullies marked him has the main target. He'd get beat up regularly. His face always sported bruises and black eyes but what hurt the most was the thought that each and every bully put into his head…nobody will ever like him.

This thought tore Adam's frail heart in half and A lot of times Adam wished he wasn't even born.

Eli…He is the new mysterious Goth kid that drives a hearse. He chooses to be different if he wanted he could be like any other popular jock. But he is unique because he chooses to be different.

His gothic charade repels students and bullies alike. He seems to them like the next person to be on the "Top Ten Most Wanted"

But under that charade is a person who just wants to make a friend. He needs comfort over his loss.

His only escape in the world left him alone on this cold harsh planet. And ever since then he has been reckless. He gets into many fights and isn't scared to throw the first punch but when he sees another being attacked ….well he goes into a protective frenzy.

He is isolated at Degrassi and has no friends because everyone is terrified that they will be the next ones in the back of his hearse. Everyone knows all about Eli but they still avoid him. The only thing they don't know about is his dark past which is something he isn't going to be telling anytime soon.

His parents are loving and would do anything for there baby boy. They transferred schools and even moved when the pain of his ex was too much for him. He transferred to Degrassi as a junior and even though doesn't want to admit it likes Degrassi because it helps him forget his past. His Parents are the only reason Eli is still in this world…or at least were the only reason.

Clare…The nerd of the school. She was once happy with a few friends and even a boyfriend but they all turned into someone popular and became to cool for a nerd. Kc was the only one who talked to her after that. He was the only boyfriend she ever wanted until she saw him in the hall with his mouth glued to a preppy blonde cheerleader and his hand was lost up in her neon skirt. That was her freshmen year. Now she is a sophomore and is still made fun of.

Clare was heartbroken and ignored all the jabs from the fellow classmates.

She hates fighting and there is a reason why…her parents.

She has an abusive father and a mother who doesn't listen when Clare tries to tell her. Her father and mother are divorced but all three of them live in the same house.

Her mother always brings men home at different hours of the night. He mom is an alcoholic and Clare is suspicious that she is a prostitute. The men she brings home are always grungy and smell of alcohol. They give her mother disgusting looks of lust and ,much to Clare's disgust ,they give Clare that same look.

Clare's father is a pothead. He always reeks of crack and even forces Clare to do it to at times for his own amusement. He hits Clare every time her mother brings home another man. He punches kicks and stabs. No one knows of Clare's pain and she constantly covers up her bruises with makeup.

So there you have it. Three very broken people hoping to be whole….and now that your caught up the story can begin.

* * *

What did ya think? I worked on this for like an hour so please review it can be good or constructive but

Reviews= more chapters.

:D so get reviewing.

I probably will be posting another chapter later tonight so review To get the first real chapter all I want is three reviews :)


	2. Pain Is Temporary

Awww! thanks for the reviews :) I feel like this chapter isn't has dark and gloomy like i hoped but IDK! Thanks for the reviews and i hope you guys like this story :) OH! I will not be bringing Clare into this chapter but Eli will be introduced Clare will probably be in the next chappie :)

APOV

"Do you know what time it is Tranny?" Hissed Fitz.

We were on the front steps of Degrassi, school just got out and Fitz had cornered me. People passed by and looked at us. Some even encouraged Fitz to do it, I wouldn't expect anyone to stop it either...No one loves a freak.

"Is It time for you to learn how to read the damn clock?" I asked. Gah! I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. Fitz crinkled his brow and Clenched his fists several times.

"Real Smart. But either way I am going to hurt you and guess what freak! No one is coming to help you!" He chuckled evilly stepping closer to me.

I cringed back at the thought. It was true though. Today I would go home and Mom would be gushing over Drew's new QB Position and then glare at me and wonder out loud why I didn't join the cheer leading squad.

I didn't say anything back just looked up at the dark thunder clouds in the sky. It seemed like every time I am depressed it is always dark and ready to storm out.

Fitz's fist collided with my jaw and I was sent flailing backwards onto the cold concrete steps. Pain leaked into my body and I just laid there knowing if I fought back it would only get worse.

Thunder blasted through the sky and rain pelted down while Fit's kicked my ribs.

He bent down and punched my face with so much force I started seeing stars in my eyes. He screamed I was worthless and dirty and stupid. Students passed by without a second glance. No one looked twice because no one cared what happened to me.

"No one Is coming for You." Fitz whispered into my now bleeding ear. Blood oozed down my cheeks and into my lips. A dry sob escaped from my throat and Fitz smiled in satisfaction. He got up off Of me and started to walk away.

Every Molecule in my body begged me not to say those dreadful words but the leaked out of my mouth like they were soda fizzing out of the can uncontrollably.

"Good for you beating up someone one who you think is a girl! but tell me Fitzy boy even you know you would get your ass whooped if you tried to beat up...The New Goth kid!"I screamed while clutching me arm in pain.

Fitz turned around his eyes displaying confusion which quickly morphed into anger.

"Yeah I could beat his black covered ass and put him in the back of his own hearse!" He bellowed coming after me again and kicking me in the ribs.

No one realized the approaching figure in black though.

No one messed with the new guy. He looked dangerous and barely spoke to anyone.

"You know...I am getting tired of being called The New Goth Kid. I have a name you know. Its Eli say it with me E-L-I" A voice said.

Fitz whipped around to the new comer and his eyes met an dark clad boy with dazzling emerald eyes.

Eli looked down on Fitz with disdain and a threatening glare was sent.

Eli's eyes twitched towards my crumpled figure and I thought a flicker of remorse went through his eyes but it was quickly concealed and replaced with cold hard anger towards the bully.

"Leave. This is none of your business Emo Boy." Fitz hissed obviously intimidated by the new comer.

"Again with the name calling. I am astounded by the absence of acuity in this school." Eli said smugly.

"Huh?" Fitz mumbled standing up to glare at the boy.

Eli was sadly shorter than Fitz but he certainly looked more threatening.

"It Means your an idiot,cretin,moron,twit...basically your mom most likely dropped you on your head when you were a small infant...oops you probably don't know what infant means." Eli finished not at all discouraged about the obvious height difference.

I looked up in awe. This guy who was even shorter than the bane of my existence and had just told him what I was dying to say for the last two years.

Rain pelted down and Eli's long chocolate brown locks were slicked onto his forehead and my blood was being washed away down the steps. The rains pellets burned my cut skin but I ignored the pain. Pain is temporary right?

Fitz looked pissed to say the least but also intimidated so he backed away.

"This isn't over...Freak." He said while bumping Eli's shoulder roughly.

"Never said it was...dumbass." Eli looked satisfied then put his hand out towards me.

I took his hand and got up and wiped the remaining blood off my face.

"You Okay?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah...I'm used to it." I shouted over the pounding rain.

"Here do you need a ride?" He yelled pointing over to a vintage hearse that was being pelted with what felt like rocks.

"I will be-" But Eli cut me off and dragged me over by my shoulder to the hearse.

I got in on one side and he took the drivers seat.

He ignited the engine and turned on the radio. Music blasted through the heated car and I felt grateful.

_It was the roar of the crowds that gave me heartache to sing._

_It was a lie when the smiled ad said you won't feel a thing._

_and has we ran from the cops we laughed so hard it would sting!_

_Yea Yeah_

_If I'm so wrong So wrong so wrong_

_how can you listen all night long.. night long night long_

_how will it matter long after I'm gone because you never learned a goddamn thing_

_Your just a sad song with nothing to say_

_I better live long wait for a hospital stay _

_and If you think that I'm wrong this never meant nothing to ya!_

_come on!_

I sang along with the familiar lyrics and Eli nodded his head appreciatively.

"Dude You listen to My Chemical Romance?"I asked when the song ended.

"Yeah I like there music now but there old songs are a lot more...invigorating." he explained changing the station until he stopped on Paisley Jacket By Dead Hand.

"Dude I Love Dead hand!" I said excitedly not caring that I kept on saying dude.

Eli set me a smirk and asked for my address.

I gave it to him reluctantly and he looked slightly confused at my sudden change in mood.

"Uh Everything alright?" He asked turning the corner that lead to my personal hell.

"Yeah...I just don't like home." I said looking out the window and watched the slowly calming storm.

"Care to explain?" he asked gently.

"Its just...well you probably heard about my situation." I muttered suddenly fascinated at the leather of my shoe.

"Yeah..." Eli said unsure.

I looked up surprised. After everyone found out no one would even spare me a second glance.

"And Your Cool with it?" I asked.

"Sure why not...Its not something you can help I mean who cares ya know." Eli said brushing it off.

I smiled and looked at the odd junior for a second.

"Well My parents don't exactly like it." I said finishing what I started.

Eli looked off and parked the car at my house. Our little white picket fence looked completely innocent and our modern day doll house sat there saintly but I knew the truth. The people in it were evil in disguise.

Eli's face changed from being uncertain into a blank mask.

"Well when you need a place to crash my house is yours." He said hesitantly like he was scarred of letting me in? Weird.

"Cool."

I got out of the car and before I shut the door I looked at the goth.

"Hey umm...Wanna hang at the dot tomorrow?" I asked unsure what to do.

Eli looked up warily at me but then smirked.

"Sure." And with that I shut the door and saw the hearse zoom out of view.

I smiled to myself even though I was walking down the path to hell. I think I just made my first friend at Degrassi.

* * *

The Storm clouds are a major thing to help you reviewers know when something is happening that is big and seriously i was depressed to day and it was freaking terrible outside! Ugh it always seems like when there is bad weather you are having a bad day...anyway review please and tell me what you think remember clare will be i the next chap :)

Oh I loved when Eli was saying his name and I could hear munro chambers in my head saying twit! ahhh That boy is too sexy for his own good :) lol so review and tell me what you think :D Clare will be in the next one but her secrets aren't going to be divulged so quickly :) And Adam will have more explaining to do on his part about his parents and El at some point will discover a shocking story of his past and finally discover what happened the night julia died and who killed her...whether it was a drunken mistake or on purpose.

So think you can keep up with all the delicious drama ;) Till next chapter

~Dreamgreen16


	3. White Eyes and Red Pupils

Okayyy! Here spoiler alert! here comes a new character! i felt like Clare needed a girl friend in the trio so now there will be four little misfits! ahhh! i am thinking about changing the title but oh well. The character s new to degrassi and i was gonna have it be fiona but after When Love Takes Over I am not a real big fiona fan...BUT! this OC will not be taking Eli or hooking up with Adam so don't worry but she has baggage nothing extreme but her story is fairly...well it makes me sad. so here is the chapter and enjoy :)

OH! and thanks for all the awesome story alerts and reviews they made me smile. :D

Oh I own nothing except my OC who's name will be revealed soon :D

CPOV

I clutched my heavy textbooks to my chest and scampered through the crowd of students to my awaiting locker. Football players were playing the infamous game I like to call "Spin And Throw" and the cheerleaders were pulling down there shirts and pushing their breasts up so that they were hanging put the front of there already revealing shirts.

I sighed and pushed through the crowds. Alli my old best friend was talking animatedly to the preppy blonde cheerleader that stole Kc...Jenna I think.

A dry lump took over my throat and I pushed back tears that were threatening to fall. What hurt the most was when Alli's chocolate brown eyes flickered to my ocean blue ones. She stood there emotionless and then pointed right at me and whispered something to Jenna. They both looked at me and laughed then high fived. Students looked at me and glared or laughed...no one bothered to say anything like

"Can I help You with your books?" Or anything like that because no one cared about me anymore.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and approached my dull gray locker.

I spun the dial and the locker opened with a small click. I shoved my books into it roughly and looked in the small, plastic, purple mirror that was placed neatly in the center of my locker door.

I played with one of my stray cinnamon curls and ignored the disgusted stares that were sent from the students of Degrassi.

Only a few more hours. I said to myself over and over again. A small bruise was being shown in the mirror under my left eye. I groaned inwardly and picked up the small bottle of liquid cover up that was on the top shelf of my locker.

I dabbed my pinky finger in it and rubbed small circles over the showing bruise. Once it was properly blended I put the bottle back in its place and looked at my left eye. I must of touched my eye in Chemistry last bell and took off some of the old cover up that was supposed to hide the very large and nasty looking black eye.

The black eye that my father had given me just yesterday when my mom brought home a local trucker that she found at Little Miss Steaks. He had black grease all down his face and his beer belly showed under a tight gray sleeveless shirt. His long beard in tangles and his bald head gleaming with sweat. My mother walked him into her room and loud groans were heard throughout the house that came from behind my mothers closed door. Hearing all of these sent my dad into a crazed frenzy leaving me with not only a black eye.

I was deep in thought so I didn't realize an approaching figure.

The person ran into me with so much force it sent both of us tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"What the H-" I stopped myself so that the cursed words wouldn't be spoken. Instead I sat up and looked at the figure next to me...It was a girl.

She had straighten, dark brown, medium length hair and tanned skin and wore gray faded skinny jeans with a ripped and cut out half shirt that stopped just under her chest. It read "Escape The Fate" In blood red letters. She had a fishnet undershirt on that showed a flat stomach with a belly ring.

She stood up and wiped her fishnet gloved hands on her skin tight jeans.

"Sorry didn't see you there." she said apologetically and picked up a sleek thin black Ipod off the tiled floor and wrapped the tiny ear buds around it and then shoved it with much difficulty in her back pocket. She was glowing with confidence when she stuck a gloved hand with matching dull black nails toward me.

I took it hesitantly. A girl dressed like that...couldn't be nice.

She pulled me up and smirked. she flicked her ragged bangs out of her eyes and I couldn't help but gasp at her eyes... they were deep brown with gold specks and a thick dark outline.

She smiled

"What you think I would have white eye with red pupils?" She asked sarcastically

"N-No" I stuttered taking in her attire.

"Yeah yeah... Gothy looks big and bad but don't worry in real life I am one big cuddling teddy bear." She said sarcastically here eyes boring into mine.

"I'm Chloe." She said holding out her hand again for me to shake it.

"Clare." I said uncertainly. Maybe this was a joke that Wesley set up or one of the football players.

" Sorry again I was wasn't really paying attention." She said picking up a black old side bag of the ground.

"Its Fine...I...I should of moved out of the way." I said still unsure why she was talking to me. I fiddled with me fingers nervously and looked back up at the girl. She was slightly taller than me but only by about 5 centimeters.

"So I am new and all but can you tell me where exactly a girl can get some grub?" She asked looking around.

"You-You have B lunch?" I asked

"Yup Yup Yuppers." She said waving her hand around nonchalantly.

I giggled and smiled at the girl.

"So do I"

She looked at me smiled a big smile.

"Well Lets blow this joint! I am starved...please tell me this school doesn't serve muck on a stick like my last one?" she said following me while I walked down the hall towards the Cafeteria.

"Nah...More like Mush on a plate." I said warming up to the goth girl.

"Oh goodie!" she said sarcastically.

We entered the Caf and she went in line to pick out food leaving me by my self. I walked over to the line and was shoved left and right by some jocks.

"Oh Look! a quiet nerd! I bet I could make you scream." A tall well built guy said suggestively...great Alli's boy of the week Drew. His football friends including Kc egged him on and laughed at my horrified face.

"Leave me alone." I whispered trying to pass through the crowd that had surrounded me.

"Aww Come one honey...I bet you need a good fuck." He whispered in my ear while grabbing me arm were my dad had stabbed me last week with a broken plate piece that he threw.

I winced in pain at his words and at his grip.

Pain arched into my arm and I felt tears fill my eyes.I looked around hoping someone would save me but no one did they all looked at me in disgust. No one would help the virgin nerd...at least not everyone.

"Yo! Dickless wonder! Let her go or face the wrath of my corn dog!" screamed a familiar voice.

Drew whipped around to see Chloe brandishing a corn dog like it was a knife with a smirk plastered on her face and a childish gleam in her amazing eyes.

I started cracking up and Drew's grip loosened at the sight of the goth girl.

His eyes traveled around her body and then stood up straight with a flirty grin on his face.

I scurried behind Chloe and watched like the rest of the was fuming that Drew was looking at another girl like that but Drew stood oblivious.

"Hey... names Drew." He said smoothly.

Chloe put the corn dog down and smiled at him. I felt my heart drop and swallowed a new lump in my throat. Great another one gone to be popular.

"My names Nota" She said putting her gloved hand on his chest. I looked at her confused...did she lie and tell me a wrong name?

Drew looked down at her hand and he was practically shaking with excitement.

"Last name?" he asked staring into her eyes. The crowd looked interested like they were hoping that the two would make out right in front of them.

"Oh I'm Nota...Nota Interested." She said cleverly. My eyes widen and The crowd let out a gasp at her rejection that she sent Drew.

Drew looked confused but his face then showed pain.

Chloe had brought her knee up hitting him in the groin with so much force every guy in the lunch room flinched and held themselves protectively. I sickening pop echoed through the crowd and the Mighty Drew Torres fell to the ground and moaned holding his hurt region. Alli rushed over to her man holding him and glaring at Chloe.

Chloe grabbed my hand and we ran to the front of Degrassi laughing our butts off.

"That was...Oh wow...I can't even...That was fantastic!" I laughed out of breath.

Chloe shot out of the open doors with me in tow and into the warm beautiful shining sun rays.

We sat on the stairs and laughed until we calmed down and then one of us would hiccup and we were sent into another fit causing everyone to glare at us like we has lost our minds.

"So Who was he?" Chloe asked once we calmed down.

"Well he is Degrassi's number one quarterback and never had been rejected by a girl or threatened by a corn dog in his entire life." I said basking in the warm sunlight.

"Well I guess I will be turning this school upside down." She said confidently while giggling.

"Be my accomplice?" She asked looking at me like no one had done in a while. She looked like a friend.

"Of Course." I said still laughing.

* * *

Sooooo DO you like Chloe? lol i was cracking up. Oh I have nothing against Drew or Alli or any of the Degrassi Characters that will be mean in this story but they need to be so that the main characters are well you know misfits.

If anyone can guess What Chloe's baggage is then I will honor a chapter about you in both of my Degrassi stories :)

And Escape the Fate is a band if you were wondering and for all the happy dappy stuff at the moment well

I need the characters to be happy but secretive before the story can get real dramatic but I am hoping for 5 reviews before I post the new chapter :)

So get writing

~Dreamgreen16


	4. Four Little Misfits

Lol okay i just got this review requesting Cadam otherwise Chloe and Adam and I was originally not going to have them together but i am not sure at this point...maybe some attraction we'll see and in this chapter i am thinking about bringing some Cadam and if you reviewers like it I will continue but If not then...well i'll make it be that they won't have a real relationship thing in this chapter.

APOV

"Drew...Honey tell mommy what that little bitch looked like." My mother cooed over Drew handing him and Ice pack to cover his region.

"She was sex-I mean goth." Drew mumbled.

I laughed. I had heard about the new girl. Eli was laughing his ass off today saying that he heard that my brother got beat up by a new hot chick.

"Awww Does Drewy-Kins have a booboo?" I whined in a baby voice.

Drew shot me a glare and hopped of the counter where he was seated. My mom glared at me too and stepped a few steps toward me.

"I would not insult your brother because all he did was like a girl,Have any guys liked you...no because your a freak." My mother whispered coldly.

I shivered at the mom's harsh words. She constantly called me freak, idiot, dirty,a monstrosity, something that has a birth defect... basically anything that would insult people like me...well she would say it. I looked up into her cold menacing dark eyes. She hated me because I wasn't the daughter she wanted. She hated me because I was me...because I was alive.

I cringed away from my mother and she smiled coldly in a satisfied way.

"Good. Now Drew what exactly happened." Mom asked facing Drew again.

Drew explained the story and I couldn't help but feel admiration for the girl. I heard she was new to the school and stood up to my brother and kneed him right where it hurts. No girl had rejected my brother and yet here was a girl all of a sudden who didn't give a damn how he looked or that he was the most popular guy in school.

After Drew was done explaining I couldn't help but feel like some parts were missing.

"Uh Drew...Why exactly did she knee you. Girls usually don't just walk around doing that kind of thing."I asked. Drew shot me a look and held up his middle finger towards me. My mom agreed with me on this one though.

"Your sister is right. Before I go to Simpson I will need the details." My mother pressed putting cookie dough on a tray for her a favorite son. I flinched at the word sister but said nothing knowing if I did she would just say more hurtful things.

"I uh-It wasn't a big deal. I was joking around with some nerd-Clara or Claudia and the Nota girl just lost it." He explained picking at the Ice Pack and readjusting it.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing my ass off. He seriously believed that girls name was Nota?

"You seriously think her name was Nota?"I laughed thinking out loud.

Drew looked like he was going to kill something and he picked up the first thing in site...A spatula and threw it at my head. It cut through the air like a dagger and soared right at me.

I dodged to the right and ran right out of my house not wanting to listen to my mothers lecture or feel the wrath of my brother.

I grabbed my cheap flip phone out of my pocket and dialed Eli's number.

I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for to pick up.I looked up at the sun and shielded my eyes. At least it wasn't raining I thought.

Finally he picked up.

"Hey Adam." He said roughly.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" I asked

"No-What-fine." He mumbled obviously still tired.

I laughed and said.

"Its 5 pm?"

"Well I am a night owl." Eli said groggily. I smiled and kept walking down the sidewalk trying to get has much distance from my house as possible.

"Well get up! I am leaving the house and going to the dot,you coming?"

A pause was heard through the line but Then Eli answered quickly.

"Sure but Its not a date." he joked. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Aww come on Eli?" I asked playing along.

"Listen I know I am super hot and all but you will just have to control your male hormones." He joked laughing on the opposite side of the line.

"hot? You've got to be kidding me." I snorted.

"Whatever see you at the dot in ten." and with that he hung up and I walked to the dot quickly.

Eli and I have really bonded over the last two liked the comics and video games...and I just feel like he has become really like a real brother. He is after all my only friend.

I walked through the sleek black door of the Dot and stood at the entrance taking in my surroundings. Tables were cluttered with people from Degrassi. Squealing girls were sipping lattes and football players were being pigs and looking at every girl in the room with a low cut shirt...pigs.

I noticed something really weird though. They all were looking at a particular girl. She was dressed in all black and had medium length brown hair. Her back was towards me and she was busy buying something from Peter.

A Jock walked up to her from behind and reached out to grab her bottom when she whipped around and glared at him menacingly.

"Touch my ass and I will kick yours." She growled taking her coffee that Peter placed down on the counter and dumping it all over the stunned jock.

Everyone burst into laughter at the Jocks surprise and the girl sat down and has if she sensed my presence looked directly at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I walked up slowly to the girl dressed in all black and looked directly in her eyes...terrified that if I looked somewhere else I would have a cup of whatever is near her on my head.

The jock looked at the girl and realized her attention was gone and stomped away huffily to the other side of the restaurant with the other jocks. Obviously not happy to be shot down.

I finally reached her and smiled warmly. She held her gaze but her expression soften a bit but she quickly covered it with a mask. She looked like she pained for a second before her face became covered...hmmm.

"Do you want a cup of coffee on your head to match your beanie?" She asked roughly. I looked into those dazzling eyes My smile faltered but kept it up. Her gaze softened and this time she didn't hide it. her eyes looked questionable.

"I just wanted to sit next to a beautiful girl...can't blame a guy can you?" I asked flirting like there was no tomorrow.

She smirked and stepped closer to me. Her breathe grazing my lips. I could practically taste her peppermint breathe and my heart was pounding so fast I swear it would pop out of my chest.

"Well Newbie...I do believe you are smitten." she purred looking me in the eyes.

I chuckled and stepped even closer so that our lips were centimeters apart.

"And If I am?" I asked while her eyes bored into mine.

She smiled and her smooth pink lips grazed mine for a second but you could count that has a kiss right?My heart was really pounding now and I was breathing heavily and I swear that was the best second of my live but she pulled away looking distraught.

Tears were in her incredible eyes and she looked like a broken puppy.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just ..ugh." She mumbled sitting in a chair and hanging her head.

"Hey Its fine...I already forgot it." I mumbled rubbing her arm comforting.

She looked up at me and I wiped away a stray tear and she smiled

"My name is Chloe." She said holding out her hand.

"Adam...So after that little show with the jock I am guessing you are the famous Nota Interested that everyone is talking about?"

She laughed at this and shook her head.

I smiled.

"Then You are like My idol! Did you seriously hold up a corn dog to the mighty Drew?" I laughed. sitting down in the chair next her.

"Well It was either that or throw whatever they pass as food at him."

We laughed so hard that everyone was staring at us. and for the first time no one was glaring. They all simply looked dumbfounded. Chloe looked around and smirked and then flipped her straightened hair over her shoulder and smirked at the gawking jocks in the corner.

A cute short curly haired girl wearing a simple jean dress and red flats came out of the bathroom and looked at us confused.

"Oh Clare finally! How Long does it take to pee? I was almost assaulted by some jerk!" Chloe joked hitting Clare in the arms playfully.

Clare blushed a rosy red and mumbled something I couldn't hear under her breath. She looked up at me and looked back in fourth between Chloe and I silently asking who I was. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello Clare. My name is Adam." I said

She looked shy and hesitant to take my hand but Chloe shot her a look that clearly said "He's cool" and after that Clare grabbed my hand and shook it firmly.

"So Adam...What brings you here to the dot this fine evening?" Clare smiled kindly. We all sat down in a empty booth near the windows and I sat down opposite from Chloe not wanting to make her uncomfortable again.

"Oh I was meeting up with my friend...oh there he is now." And sure enough Eli walked into the dot smoothly and everyone in the Dot quieted down at his mere presence. Eli rolled his eyes and then saw me and walked over smoothly not realizing the two girls in front of me. He reached our table and looked directly at me.

"Hey Adam-whoa...uh hi." he said now realizing the two girls. His eyes were glued to Clare's and a crimson color of blush manifested all over her cheeks...hmm interesting.

"Uh...This is Eli...Eli this is Chloe and Clare." I said pointing to the two girl when I said there names.

Eli looked confused and then shrugged it off and sat next to me but I noticed his eyes never left Clare's blue ones.

"Hmmm okay get up!" Chloe said standing up and looking directly at Eli.

Eli smirked and stood up being slightly taller than the goth girl.

The two looked identical. It was looks completely different but in style they looked exactly the and Chloe looked like the picture perfect goth couple.

"Yup I found My goth brother from another mother." she joked and punched Eli playfully in the arm. We all laughed at this and they both sat back down.

"So how come I never met you?" Eli asked looking at Clare and Chloe.

"Well I tend to keep to myself." Clare said nonchalantly. Chloe looked at Clare with a look of disbelief like she knew something we didn't.

Clare glared at her and Chloe shrugged and looked at me.

"And You?" Eli asked trying to make conversation.

Chloe tensed up and avoiding looking at anybody in the looked unsure about what to say next but then shrugged.

"Family just moved here?" Eli asked.

Chloe looked relieved and then answered.

"Uh yeah...They basically just packed up everything and left...Dad got a new job and all." She said.

After that we all talked for hours now stop. Eli,Chloe and I talked about bands while Clare joked that our ears would burst from all the screaming lyrics,Chloe shared her story about beating up Drew And Clare talked about how Chloe and Clare met and We all laughed a great deal when El mentioned he drives a hearse and Chloe's eyes widened in admiration and Clare's widen in surprise.

"So What lunch do you guys have?" I asked

"B." they both said at the same time which we all chuckled about. It was about 7 Pm and It was starting to get dark outside. The dot had calmed down and now only a couple tables were occupied with people.

"Cool you guys should sit with us then." Eli said looking hopeful.

"Maybe we don't want to." Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Well you know you can't resist me." Eli said 's eye's widened and she fidgeted in her seat. Chloe obviously caught onto this.

"Yeah I can but obviously Clare can't." Chloe muttered looking directly at Eli like a protective sister would.

Clare turned a bright red and whacked Chloe's arm while Eli chuckled.

We all walked out of the dot and Eli offered to Drive us all home.

Clare was dropped off first Clare lived in a neat little house that was surrounded by rose bushes. Eli smirked at her cute house and Clare promised to come to lunch and eat with us tomorrow. Chloe looked embarrassed when we dropped her off at her house...which was a shabby looking apartment on the west side of town. Greasy men and women were everywhere an they were all drunk or high. A few shot looks of disgust while Chloe got out of the car but said nothing.

I got out of the car protectively and walked Chloe to her door pushing through the mobs of Alcoholics.

Once we reached her door she looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home." She whispered smiling at me.

"No problem." I said hugging her warmly and turning to leave.

"Oh Adam..." She started.

I whipped around and looked at her but she seemed sad again. Her happy eyes filled with sorrow but she masked it over again.

"Thanks for everything." And she opened the door and walked into the apartment leaving me to ponder what she meant by that.

I got back in the vintage hearse and Eli looked at me and started to drive me to my house...otherwise known has hell.

Eli stopped at a random stop light and smirked at me.

"You like her." He said in childish voice

"Stop." I said laughing at his facial expression

"Okay okay." He whispered amusingly.

"You Looove her." he said in a deep voice.

"Don't even." I laughed.

Eli smirked and continued driving.

"You Like Clare?" I asked knowing full well how much he was staring at the innocent girl.

Eli looked embarrassed for a second which quickly changed to hurt and then anger.

He said nothing then stopped at my house.

"See you later." He said and drove off.

Uh weird. Why is it I all of a sudden I have 3 friends and they all are hiding something. I looked down grimly and walked up the stone path to my house.

They all have secrets but so do I...

* * *

Okayyy Did you like the Cadam? Idk what I think about it yet but yes there is a reason why Chloe is guarded and her life at home will be divulged in the next chapter okay I will be having a Fadam back round and so don't worry but it didn't end well. Clare and Eli will be together and Eli and Chloe are just like Bro and Sis kk :D Oh I had to add the whole end Eli scene where he is like you like her..yo LOOOVE her! awww. But Eclare is coming so get ready to have your romantic hearts overflowed!

Thanks for the awesome reviews and now hat there all friends they can get closer...and then the real drama begins.

~Dreamgreen16


	5. Sam I Am

Alrighty Many have guessed about Chloe's past but I feel like it is something really common and really sad if it happens to you...anyway I love all the reviews you guys are giving to me :) Twenty reviews already :D lol by the end of this chappie I want 25 or i won't update :)

Okay so I have a little Challenge for you Degrassi Fanatics...I have decided there will be a Chloe and Adam storyline and we will see where it leads to...OKAY NOW FOR THE CHALLENGE!

I need a Chloe/Adam couple name...Some say Cadam and Other Chladam so it is up to you reviewers to pick between these two :) and then tell me in a lovely little review :)

Oh the very first part of this chapter can't be very descripitive or you will know who the person is...lol sorry bout your luck but the person will be revealed.

But I will tell you two things...Chloe's family isn't perfect and She has a dark secret from the past.

CHLPOV

_I was hanging off the cliff. If my hand that was currently keeping me up slipped I would be sent plummeting down into certain bright sun directly in the middle of the sky looking to peppy and happy like it was mocking me._

_"Someone help me..." I gasped my voice to dry to speak._

_A blurry figure walked up to me and I squinted my eyes to get a closer look but the sun was just to bright. I couldn't see the approaching figure._

_"Please help." I cried hoarsely. Hot tears streamed down my face. My eyes burned and My grip was slipping and I was going to die._

_"Why would I do that?" The figure laughed bending down to me and peeling my clammy hands off the side of the roof._

_I saw the face.A startled gasp escaped from my dried throat and new tears streaked down my face at this recent betrayal._

_They smirked at me like I was an amusing little puppy and continued to fiddle with me fingers causing me to slip even more._

_"Stop...Do You want me to die?" I screamed flailing my arms trying to get my cold concrete was slipping out from my finger tips and I was holding my would never let me drop..  
_

_They looked at me and smirked again._

_"Why I ever want that? I love you remember" they replied in a cruel mocking voice.  
_

_My hand slipped at there words and the last thing I saw in this cruel world was there snarling face._

"No!" I screamed sitting straight up in bed and knocking my sleeping cat , Ivy, of my black comforter. The startled black cat landed with a _THUMP_ on her paws and she shot me and glare and then hissed at me before walking out of my dark room.

A thin sheet of sweat had formed over every part of my body and my heart was pounding so fast it hurt. Thoughts were flying through my head and recent tears were still streaming down my face and I was shaking all over from that vivid nightmare.

"Why is it always the same damn dream?" I thought out loud angrily.I thought of the dream that had haunted my nights since about 2 years ago. The betrayal hurt... But They loved me...They had told me they loved me and I loved them...But they betrayed me... They left me...

No they would never do that...they love me. I told myself over and over again. I got out of bed and plucked my tight Black and white boy shorts. I adjusted my black tank top and then walked into the bathroom next to my room.

I ran freezing cold water on my water my soft face. The water somewhat soothed my nerves and I looked up at the girl staring back at me in the mirror.I had ghostly white skin and streaks of old makeup on my face. My hair was in wavy tangles and my eyes were baggy from crying in my sleep.

"Great..." I mumbled rubbing away the make up and applying s thick layer of black liner and a light coating forest green eye shadow.I brushed mascara on my already long eye lashes and pinched my cheeks lightly to get the coloring back in my face so I didn't look like a walking corpse.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my trusty straightener and brush and attacked my brown waves.

After the last strip of hair was straighten to a crisp I pulled out a black hairband and I pulled my newly straightened hair up neatly into a pony tail and left my edgy side bangs down. I twirled the silky hair in my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked decent but...to normal.

I shrugged and pulled out a red torn ribbon that had burn holes in it out of one of the many bathroom cabinet drawers and wrapped it sloppily around the stump of my ponytail.

"Perfect." I mumbled and threw on the outfit I had pre-planned.

I wore a tight micro mini dress that showed off the perfect amount of cleavage, Fishnet tights, and a small cut off black leather jacket.

I twirled around looking down at my outfit a few more times and then walked out of my room quietly hoping nobody was up yet.

I wasn't lucky however.

"Were Where you young lady?" Screeched a harsh voice that was none other than my mother. She was wearing a deep purple robe and still had her curlers in her hair signifying that what ever Lilly ,My older sister, had done was bad.

She and Lilly were screaming there heads off at each other and My dad sat at our worn out coffee table sipping coffee and looking through today's paper lazily. His white strands of hair mixed with his black hairs and were shooting out of his head at every angle signifying that he had just gotten up.

Lilly wore a tight deep pink V-neck that showed her moles on her chest and ripped skinny jeans. Her curled light brown hair laying perfectly on her shoulders. Her highlights shining brightly in the small leak of sunlight coming from a cracked window.

I didn't pay attention to the fight. I just looked through the fruit bowl trying to find an apple that had not yet rotten over. I found a somewhat good looking apple when Lilly uttered the heartbreaking words.

"You wouldn't care if Sam had snuck out!" she screamed glaring at my mom before realizing what she had said.

Everyone was quiet in the kitchen. My dad had set the paper down and was looking at Lilly in disbelief. My mom had tears building up in her eyes and Lilly looked shocked at her own harsh words. All eyes turned towards me to see my reaction but I kept my face stony even though my sister had just torn my heart out by using his name just once.

I stood still and felt my throat go dry...No. I shook my head and pushed past my family. I grabbed my backpack off the grimy counter top and rushed through the doors of the apartments and down the steps. I took the steps two at a time and was thankful that the Druggies had gone to bed this morning.

Tears were swimming in my eyes and I walked on the sidewalk kicking whatever was in my path roughly and kept walking towards Degrassi. A few tears fell down my cheeks but I wiped them a way hoping I didn't smear my makeup.

My phone vibrated annoyingly in my pocket and I quickly took it out and opened it to see a new text from Lilly.

"I didn't mean to mention him."

I looked at the text and clicked delete not wanting to deal with my stupid past today.

* * *

So I know this was short but I felt like you should be put on your toes about Chloes past story i think the family one is fairly normal but still sad and her dark past...well it hits close to home but i know this is pretty short so if you comment don't comment about that. Next chapter will be what happens to Clare when she gets to degrassi that morning.

And who is there waiting to hurt her in the most gruesome way...OH one of the reviewers asked IF CLARE WAS RAPED! lol no she was not raped but has other secrets that she is keeping from the others and... a secret you don't even know either :)

Have our misfits created a friendship that will last...or one that will crumble in there hands...No one is what the seem and Everyone has there secrets.

~Dreamgreen16

:)


	6. Ripped Papers Scattered On The Floor

"HERE IT IS! okay they will not hook up in this chapter but you reviewers are asking for Eclare SOOOOO HERE YA GOOOOO! Lol I will have Eli and Clare together and I just thought of an Adam/Chloe/Fiona plot line that will def make this story interesting :) lol i am hoping to get at least one reviewer to pee there pants with Excitement lol and by the way i know my authors notes aren't really like spell checked or anything because when it comes to authors notes and reviews...Weeeel I am very lazy lol :) So here is the story :D Oh I just updated House Of Hoarders which is my series of ECLARE oneshots so check it out :)

CPOV

Sharp wind blew at my cheeks. I could feel the sting of the wind burning and biting at my rosy red could definatly tell winter was on its way.

I sighed and pulled my Blue cardigan closer to me.I was wearing A dark blue Cardigan with a short sleeved green and yellow fitted tank top with Capri pants.I should of checked the weather before I left because I was not dressed at all for this nasty wind.

I scurried down the streets and after what felt like forever reached the front steps of Degrassi High School.I sighed and opened the door gratefully allowing the warm air melt away the remaining cold sting.I smiled not many people were in the crowd and no one was even looking at me...Which is better than having everyone looking at you with hateful gazes.

I smiled today was starting off to be great.I got up early and had no new cuts or bruises. My mom hasn't brought home a guy in a week so Dad was fairly calms. He and Mom fought constantly but there was no physical violence Thank god.

I brushed my cinnamon curls out of my face and looked for a familiar face...Adam and Chloe were no where in site...and I didn't see Eli.

I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks.I couldn't help how I feel about that green eyed boy... His whole attitude pulls me in...He is completely full of himself and Sarcastic and witty and kind and se-Bad Clare!

I thought roughly shoving the unfinished sentence into the back of my mind.I had seen it up close and personal that Love is just Lust and Love isn't real...You only get hurt when you love something...

I shook that thought out of my head too. I did not need to start bawling about my problems at home in the middle of the hallway. I looked around again for my friends and saw no one. Groups of Girls huddled together and stared at a some greasy looking guys in that were leaning casually on...great my locker.

I sighed...There goes my good day.

I pushed through the new crowd of students that had just got to school and approached my locker. My eyes followed the guys every move. There was a total of four.I knew one of them...Fitz.

I sighed at the bully and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. The sandy haired guy next to him laughed at my reaction but Fitz silenced him with a flick of his wrist.

"Fi-itz...What...What do-do you want?" I asked shaking at the thought of what this repulsive creature could want. His face had grime marks all down it and A lighted cigarette was being held loosely through his gray lips. His face was sickly pale and he looked like a miniature version of the men my mom brings home. He puffed into the air and then flung the cigarette across the hall leaving only the smell of it behind.

He smiled showing a crooked yellow and gnarled teeth smile.

"Well I hear the boiler Room is free." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling my down the hall roughly.

I dropped my bag and my books and Homework went everywhere. Everyone in the hall had there beady little eyes on the scene I had just caused and Fitz 's clan hurried to pick up the papers.

Fitz turned and looked at all my homework I had done the night before.

"Boys...I bet she worked really hard on all that." FItz said in a mocking tone.

At that moment I wanted a friend to be there. I wanted Chloe to pop out and punch Fitz in the face.I wanted Alli to come up in bite his ear off or something.I wanted someone to stand up out of the crowd of people and say

"What your doing is wrong."

But no one came to my rescue...No one ever would.

"Boys...I think she has been distracted lately...those probably have all the wrong answers too! We can't let her get a bad grade could we?" Fitz snarled gripping my arm even tighter so that it was throbbing.

"no..." I cried filled my eyes and I tried desperately to get out of Fitz's grasp but it was no use...Fitz just laughed at me and held on to my arm tighter.

The crowd held there breathe and they all looked at me like I was there favorite Tv show on.

"Boys...Rip em." And with that simple order all of my homework pages,books,planners,and post-its were in a scattered mess in the hall. My homework was now in shredded pieces of paper of all different colors.

"No!" I cried thrashing around. Salty tears streamed down my cheeks and I started sobbing. The crowd of students just stood there quietly for a second then they all laughed.

Everyone was laughing at my one cared that I had spent the whole night perfecting those pages and even if the knew they wouldn't care.

"See Nerd...I just did you a favor." Fitz growled in my ear over the roar of the laughing crowd.

"Let Me Go!" I screamed trying to get away.

My throat felt tightened and My breathing was shaky. I barely could breathe and my chest felt like I had been hit over and over again arm was throbbing with pain from Fitz'z claw like grip and I felt hopeless...I felt alone.

All of a sudden the pressure on my arm was gone and the crowd of students had quiet and I looked over to see what had happened only to find Eli pushing Fitz up against a locker with a look of murder on his face.

"Never...Touch...Her...Again." He growled angrily. Fitz looked shocked and struggled against his grip but that only made Eli push him more against the lockers.

"And what If I do?" Fitz said snarkily but you could see the fear in his puppy brown eyes.

"I will personally make sure that doesn't happen." Eli growled shoving Fitz roughly.

"Dude calm down." He breathed turning purple.

Eli realized he was choking Fitz and let go quickly and stepped back.

Fitz caught his breath and took a step toward me when Eli hit him square in the jaw sending Fitz tumbling backwards and hitting his head on the Gray bent over to Fitz's figure and checked to see if he one moved a muscle. Even my eyes were opened wide with curiosity.

"Should Of listened." Eli hissed before standing up.

Eli looked at me and instantly his expression picked up my fallen book bag and handed it to me gently while pulling me in for a bear hug.

I bawled into his gray blazer.I hung onto him tightly and just crowd departed quickly when Eli sent them all a glare and I just stayed there in his arms sobbing my eyes bell rang but we paid no attention we just stood there.

Eli rubbed my back and whispered comforting things like

"Its alright He isn't here anymore."

And

"I will never let him hurt you."

I pulled back after I couldn't cry anymore.

I felt terrible and I missed having Eli holding me but we needed to get to class.

Has if He was reading my mind he smiled kindly at me and shook his head no.

"We have to get to class I squeaked. rubbing my swollen eyes.

Emerald Eyes locked into mine and I could see everything he was could see the grief,pity,comfort,and anger in his eyes and soon he wrapped me up in another hug for reasons unknown.

I breathed in his foresty scent just let my self go and be happy just because I was in his arms. He held me close like he never wanted to let go.

"Clare...We can skip...After that you deserve it. I will tell Adam and Chloe...I'm sure they will understand." He whispered into my hair before kissing my forehead gently while I was still in his arms.

I could basically see the crimson flooding over my cheeks at this action and buried my head into his shoulder even more.

I know its stupid for me to feel like that...I know I am going to get hurt but I just couldn't help it so I basically sealed my fate when I whispered one word into his shoulder.

"Okay."

* * *

Soo what did you think? I thought the whole Fitz thing was oober dramatic and I liked how it turned out so tell me what you think and i am not sure if I should do a scene when they are skipping school or not...lol

But I want 7 reviews or I will not update soo get typing and AGAIN! vote for a couple name for Chloe/Adam!

Chadam

Cadam

or Chladam!

~Dreamgreen16


	7. Crying Bloody

Lol Sooooooooo I have counted up all the private Pm's and Reviews and There is a winner for the Chloe and Adam theme name...CHADAM! lol Thanks for All those who reviewed and Sorry if the one you likeddidn't get picked. :) okay so I Am being mean right now...but this is were the real drama begins.I will not be having what happened when Eli and Clare skipped just to keep you gusy guessing but this is a big chapter and someone by the end of it finds out that Clare is not just being bullied :) Very dramatic hopefully so I hope you love ti and I will update has soon has possible.

CPOV

I sighed leaning my burning head against the cold window rain tapped silently on the window and the wind breathed through the windows was Sunday and I was in full rain always makes me feel sound is just beautiful and so calming.

I sighed remembering Thursday when me and Eli skipped. I loved that I was spending time with him and right when I got home I had 7 messages from Chloe begging for details about how everything went.

I felt a smile quirk up on my face. Eli and I really had a lot of fun. He is the perfect distraction.

The smile quickly vanished.I felt like my friends were always honest with me and never hid anything from me but...I lied to not like they don't notice the scars that run up my arms or the plethora of liquid cover up bottles in my locker.I felt a wave of grief wash over me. I lied and I felt terrible. All of them has found something that isn't right like the ways I twitched when Adam suggested I go to my house instead of the Dot,Or the way I felt tears wash to my eyes when anyone grabbed me in a place my dad had recently hit.

They knew I was lying but I think they all imagine perfect little Clare to have a perfect little Life. I felt tears rush over me and I gasped in heartache.I was so stupid! I finally found friends and once they find out about how much I am lying about...they will never want to be my friend. They will all hate me for lying.I really wanted to tell them the truth but...every time I tried rocks filled my throat and I would end up saying a small petty excuse.

What hurt the most was Eli...I can't stand lying to him and He is the only one who reads me like an open book. I can see it in his emerald knows when I am pain and when I am depressed and He knows when I am sad and it seems he knows just what to do when I am crying.

I sighed thinking about the mysterious boy.

I couldn't help myself I fantasize about him,I dream about him,I imagine what it would be like to have those soft tilted lips on mine.

I shook my head,Love gets you no where...Humans aren't capable at love.

I sighed and walked over to my closet and pulled on some purple boy shorts and A ocean blue tank-top.

I hugged my sides ad felt warm and toasty.

That is until I looked in the mirror.

I had taken a nice long relaxing shower earlier and all my cover up had washed away. My hair was fluffed up in feral curls and was sticking out in all different angles. But the worst thing were all the injuries that littered my body.

Bruises were scattered all over my pale skin look like rotted marks on fruit.

Scars etched all up my legs and I lifted up my shit slightly to see more of them on my stomach.

New cuts where everywhere on my body.I had a gash across my shoulder and a rippling deep jagged cut on my thigh.

I felt tears blur my eyes and bursted into tears. The salty tears fell down my cheeks and I felt the tears fall and hit my wounds making them burn in pain.

I sobbed and pulled and examined every inch of ruined skin.I looked terrible and ugly.

I rubbed my swelling eyes bottling up my tears knowing that If dad heard them he would come knocking.

I wrapped a deep purple robe around my waist and rubbed my hands on the cotton sleeves hoping to get rid of any unknown tears.

I sighed and was about to go to bed when I heard the worst thing possible.

A loud groan coming from across the hall.

I felt a sick feeling rise up in my throat and my stomach churned knowing what was happening just next door. My hands became clammy and sweaty and My breath was coming out in short rapid gasps. The world seemed to quiet and I rushed out of my room not wanting to be here...I hated it here.

I ran into the kitchen so I could grab a coat when I saw my dad leaning against the counter expectantly. He was looking crazed and there was thumping and moans were heard from above and My father took a step toward me.

"Clare...You know what mommy is doing up there?" He asked in a sick voice reminding me awfully of Fitz just a few days ago.

I bit my lips hard...So hard in fact that I drew blood. I felt tears blur my vision.I knew when Dad got that voice he was near danger zone.

"No..." I lied knowing full well what my "Mother" was doing upstairs.I felt my stomach churn and my heart was beating out of my chest.

My fathers eyes darkened ad he took a step toward me and backhanded my face.

I stumbled backwards and bit my lip so hard that it split open and I felt the sting of the wedding ring that he refused to take off.I felt my hand make contact with the glossy granite counter top and I was dazed for a second before looking back up to my dad slowly. Blood was filling up my mouth and I felt it leak down my throat,but I kept my mouth shut not wanting him to know my pain.

"You know perfectly well just what the hell is going on up there,Mommy is being a slut...And this would of never happened if you weren't here." My Dad growled taking another step towards my pained figure.

He reached out his husky hands out and pushed a loose curl back from my face. His rough fingers made me shudder.

His fingers trailed down my face softly until the reached my neck where he suddenly pulled his hands together and tightened his grasp making me sputter and choke.

"Daddy-Please-No!" I gasped squirming all around.I hated not being in control. When someone else had a hold of me I felt weak and worthless.

"If I take care of you now maybe I will be the one upstairs groaning with pleasure." He stated sickly looking me dead in the eyes with a cold look that said that there divorce was all my fault...My fault.

Tears were streaming down my face now and I felt light headed.I didn't day anything because I couldn't.I couldn't speak...I couldn't process anything but the fact that my own father was choking me...He wanted me dead.

Suddenly his hands released my neck causing me to hit the back of my head against the counter top. I felt Rippling pain seep into the back of my head and saw stars in my eyes. I pulled my arms into my chest and curled up onto the floor wishing this would all stop.

I lay crumbled up on the floor. My father looked down on me with disgust.

"Its You fault you weak little bitch." He repeated over and over again kicking my stomach harder with every word.

I felt a numbing ache settle into my bones and I was gasping for air.

My father screamed and yelled and threw plates around my crumbled shattered and lodge itself into my skin ripping my robe.

He looked tired after a while and glared at me menacingly one more time when he left my bleeding figure.

A small puddle of blood had gathered around me and I blood was cascading down my sore throat. I forced myself to move.I crawled weakly over to the other side of the kitchen and sat up reaching aimlessly for the cordless phone. My hand came into contact with a smooth plastic cylinder and I pulled it quickly to my level. I dialed the numbers blindly and hoped I had chosen the right ones.

I waited seeing the blood streaks I had left across the floor. My head was throbbing and I felt the back of my head and It was drenched in blood leaving my curls lifeless and slimy.

"Hello?"Asked the familiar voice.

I felt my world blacking out and so I said the sentence has fast and clear has I could.

"I need help-In kitchen-be quiet-parents-blood..."And with that I blacked out leaving the cold world and slipping into darkness.

* * *

Haha I am soo mean but I loved writing this chapter :D Heck I am excited to see what will happen next and I know whats going to happen! lol I love all you reviewers and since this chapter is a cliffy I will be asking for 10 reviews :)

I can't wait to read the reviews the litterally make my day :)

Okay now random creepy qoute

Liar Liar your on Fire You dimming and you hurt you head

Liar Liars are now dead.

Lol creepy right :)

~Dreamgreen16

OH IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY FIRST NOTE IT SAID CHADAM IS THE WINNER OF THE ADAM AND CHLOE COUPlE NAME!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and try and guess who Clare called I already know and I am glad she picked this person it made it less predictable :) But you'll probably guess it anyway :(

Oh well See ya next chapter :D

Oh if you want me to text back to your reviews just sign in.I usually reply ot reivews and I have no clue if the person signs in or not so yeah :)

BYE!


	8. Tears and Fears

Lol SO I got a reviewer saying she like my quote so I will be putting quotes at the end of the chapters for now on or at least I will try :) They usually will be a sneek peek ya know OH! lol

This is going to sound really wierd but by Clare calling someone which you will find out who in a minute, but because she called someone to help her that person finds out and Daddy Edwards will not like this person one bit...Well I will give you a hint and its like HUGE but It will be a hint that will give what will happen away but only if you think about it really hard.

Okay the hint is...I thought of the storyline while going potty...Lol weird but you will understand after several chapters :) Lol I loved tonights episode with Drew and Bianca :) they are cute together in a way but not anything compared to Clare and Eli! lol OH!

The first scene for next weeks Episode Jesus Etc. part 1 was leaked by accident so if you haven't seen it yet go to

Youtube and search

Degrassi Jesus, etc preview and it is a total of 1:31 so I loved it and was practically screaming for the Eclare moment that happens in like the first thirty seconds :)

Okay after that REEEEEAAAALLLYYY long authors note I will now write the chapter :)

CHPOV

I felt cold terror race through veins. The last time I heard pleas for help were from...Sam.I shuddered at the thought and pushed the thought back. I do not need to reminisce about that night.

I jerked the leather steering wheel clumsily towards the Edwards residence.I was shaking from the fear of what had happened to Clare and that I had hot wired my Mom's car just to get to her house.I never have driven before... I had him drive me everywhere. We would just drive around lazily sometimes eating at a random Burger Shack or Just getting out of his midnight blue Porsche that mom had bought him and we would lay on the hood and had so many happy memories that were just ripped away cruelly.

I felt tears roll down my eyes and I refused to wipe them away because I was to damn scared to take my hands off the wheel.

I jerked the Large silver SUV into the driveway and flew out of the car up the tiled stairs and into the house. I felt weird here. The house was neat and clean and looking completely harmless. Pictures of baby Clare hung on the walls and she looked happy. In one her mom and dad had there arms wrapped securely around her probably 10 years old waist and she looked happy...Like she was the luckiest kid on earth. I felt waves of sorrow pass over me. I just wish my family had been like that.

I looked around. The house looked harmless. I twiddled with my black silky top and was about to abort the "Rescue Clare" mission when I heard a loud disturbing moan.

It was coming from upstairs and I quietly snaked my way threw the house and froze in fear when I saw a tall strict looking man looking up the stairs. He looked fairly average. He had a crooked nose and shaggy hair and was wearing a blue checkered sweater vest but by just seeing this man I knew something was wrong with him.

He looked evil. You could see the pounding hate pulsing through his cold gray eyes and his knuckles were bloody and scraped. I felt a small squeak of fear escape my throat and he looked around angrily.

I pressed myself into the pale pink walls and prayed he didn't look around the corner.

I heard a ragged breath near and I froze knowing this was the end. If he found me he would either kill me or call the cops. And I just got out of jail...I am not going back.

I held my breath and after what felt like forever I heard loud retreating footsteps.

I let out a shaky breath and looked around just to make sure he had left. I found a door with a blood print on it probably from the crazed mans knuckles. I heard another moan and I swear it would scar me for the rest of my life. The moans were loud and hot and whoever was moaning was screaming in pleasure and had to announce everything that the person was doing to them.

I rushed through the door and found myself in a small destroyed glass littered the ground and a dripping blood mark was on one of the counters. But the scariest thing was the small figure crumbled on the ground passed out.

I felt my eyes widen and It took all my will power not to shout out Clare.

She was crumpled in a small puddle of blood and it was oozing from various cuts around her clothes were ripped and bruises were scattered around her pale body.

I rushed over to her broken passed out body and checked for a skin was ice cold and her face looked blue. She had red hand prints on her neck and several pieces of glass lodged in her arms and legs. I pulled out the glass while taking her pulse and she didn't even move...she looked dead. She felt dead...I couldn't feel anything at first and I felt tears cascade rapidly down my face. I looked down at her and kept feeling her cut wrists and felt a slight pulse after an eternity.

I jumped up quickly and grabbed a near by towel and put it on the back of her head where the most blood was being dispersed.

Tears were streaming down my eyes and I was having trouble breathing but I couldn't freak out now...Clare needs me.

I pushed the towel firmly on the back of her head trying to staunch the bleeding and examined more cuts on her ghostly unmoving body. She had several healing cuts and too many new ones. Her face was covered in partially healed bruises and her stomach was being revealed and thousands of bruises covered it. I felt waves of anger roll over me.I was shaking and my breathing came out in gasps. She was hurting and I never knew. I knew about the bullying but this...

I started sobbing and pulled out my slick black Sidekick and did something I wished I would never have to do again.

They answered and I responded quickly and quietly

"Mom I need your help." I sobbed hugging my dying best friend for what seemed to be the last time.

* * *

Okay I know its short and All but I felt like there would be too much to cover in one big chapter so I wrote this and I will be updating tomorrow and just be happy that was two updates in one night :) lol okay now for my quote of the chapter :O

Blood

Its painful and messy

And for most when you loose to much

Its deadly

:)

Okay so hoped you liked

~Dreamgreen16


	9. Valley Of Eden

Okayyy I had to babysit 5 kid today so I am beat O.o but while babysitting I got the urge to WRITE! I thought of soo much for this story...I just forgot it Damn! Aww now I am sad but I have an idea what its going to be :)I started this and then kind of stopped but I felt terrible and so here is the next chapter and thanks so much for all the fabulous reviews :D I love you all and I can't thank you enough for everything so I will try so I added Eclare and a little Chadam into this :D enjoy... lol I am really starting to like chadam and well eclare is always amazing! okay enough of my rambles here is the next chapter...

CHPOV

I could feel blood from her body trickling down her arms.I had to drag her quietly out of her house.I picked her up and held her as best I could.I walked out the front lawn and even if my muscles were burning and telling me to stop I had to continue...Pain is temporary.

I sighed and finally stopped at a random Drive way about four houses down from her house.

I waited quietly putting pressure on the back of Clare's bleeding cut. I discovered wasn't deep and she didn't seem to have any broken bones. I was lucky. She didn't have deep cuts but a lot of them. If I hadn't come... she could of died.

I sighed and checked to make sure there wasn't any serious injuries that I hadn't seem before. There was no other harm other than being cut up and bruised.

I thanked god when I saw my dads truck pull up to the curb.I had explained the situation to my Mom and she and Dad got here has soon as possible.

My dad picked Clare up in his arms and my Mom wrapped me in a hug which she never does...not since...Never mind.

"You did a good thing Hun." She whispered into my hair.

I felt the need to cry...no to sob into my mothers. To be normal for once and to be loved by my parents and be able to say that I loved them every night before I went to bed...but I couldn't...I was to far away from normal.

I held back tears and climbed into the car following Clare's unconscious beatened body.

_8 hours later_

CPOV

Pain its an indescribable word. In the dictionary it says that pain is a mental or physical torture or torment...That was has close as you can get but really pain is just...pain if that can make sense? It isn't something that should be used lightly. If you sever your arm off with a saw...yeah that is pain...If you stub your toe and your cry...your just a wuss. We humans don't know real pain until it hits us...It hits us with everything it has. Pain is a thrashing storm that causes chaos in our short lives and it tears our heart and crushes our souls. You don't know real pain until you can feel it emotionally and physically...You don't feel pain until a person you love wants you to feel it.

I woke up with a of start. Beads sweat were rolling down my sunken paled face and My head throbbing numbly. My Blue eyes were blurred with tears and I couldn't speak. I couldn't talk I couldn't breathe and I felt indescribable fear. The last time I was awake I was being attacked by my own father,the person who gave me life and now wanted it back. New waves of tears bursted through my eyes and I sobbed into my shaking hand.

A comforting arm rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see a familiar face..Chloe.

I gave her a watery smile and looked around to figure out where I was. I was in a black room that sent a Mysterious glow throughout the space. Posters littered the walls and It seemed like there was blood red carpet but I couldn't tell there was to many clothes on the floor. Books were spilling out of a minute library in the corner of the room and a sleek black laptop beeped lazily. It was rested carelessly on a brown mahogany dresser that had even more clothes piling out of it like they were exploding from a volcano.

"Whoa-Messy room much?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.I could tell Chloe was furious at was rubbing my back in circles and hugging me close to her but I knew that Chloe bottles things up and when she is on the brink of an explosion she would shake furiously. When she said nothing I decided to get this over with.

"Chloe I am sorry for scaring you...I just...I needed help." I muttered meekly into her dark baggy t-shirt.

She patted my back soothingly and I looked up at her. I was surprised. Her hair was piled sloppily on the top of her head and she had mascara lines on her face indicating that she had been crying...She never cries.

Her beautiful brown eyes bored into mine and I felt even worse. Her eyes were filled with hurt,confusion,and pain...She looked like a beaten puppy that has been kicked and wounded too many times.I felt horrible.I had changed the girl that wouldn't even walk out of her house without something goth and stylish on and turned her into a train wreck.

"You sure has hell did." She muttered gesturing to all the bandages that snaked around my legs and arms. A heavy bandage was wrapped around my head and I felt like a war survivor.

I sighed and closed my eyes knowing I was going to get lectured.

"Your lucky has fuck that my mom is a nurse." Chloe whispered standing up and pacing around the small room. She sighed and it seemed like she was scared to be upset like I was this fragile piece of glass that would break.

"Clare I want you to be able to tell me anything and I am so glad you called me Hun but You should of told someone." She lectured picking out her words carefully.

"I know...I'm sorry." I whispered not daring to look into her eyes.

"Its alright...I love you like a sister, You are my best friend Clare and If I lost you to a psycho like that well Your dad will be found murdered on the street with several corn dogs shoved up his-"

"Chloe Watch your mouth!" said a dark haired had a tray of pancakes on a bed tray and set it down on my smiled quickly and then gave Chloe a glare and muttered something about "throwing everything away in this pig sty."

"Yeah Yeah- I'm a mess...sue me!" Chloe said waving her hand confidently. Her mom glared.I looked closely. They both looked alike. Her mom had curled wavy chocolate locks and I am pretty sure if Chloe didn't straighten her hair she would too. Both of their fingers were long and Her mom had a turned up nose like Chloe.

Her mom walked over to me and gave me a bottle of syrup and a knife.I quickly buttered my pancakes and drowned them in syrup before shoving the food down my throat hungrily.

She smiled down at me.

"Thanks Ms..." I said. I hadn't really known Chloe's last name. She never talked about it like she was ashamed of it but how can you be ashamed of your last name.

"Hill." She said. Chloe flinched at the name and I couldn't help but find it very familiar but I have no idea from what.I shook the thought. I would ask Chloe later.

"Clare...Its so nice to finally meet you...You are pretty beat up but none of the cuts are to deep and the choke marks are bad but nothing needed to go to the hospital throat will be sore for a while but other than that nothing to bad just scratched up.I took pictures of the bruises and I assumed you wanted to testify against that horrible man so I-" She rambled

"Mom!" Chloe interrupted pushing her out the door.

"Give her a break she just woke up." Chloe explained to her now furious mother.

Her mom walked away and Chloe plopped down on the side of the bed ad poked at a bit of pancake with her finger.I hid the plate protectively. I love Chloe but she is a known notorious food stealer during lunch.

She smirked and was about to say something but she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

_I'm so sick infected with where the live let me live without this_

_empty bliss selfishness _

_I'm Sooooo_

_I'm sooo sick!_

The screaming ringtone filled the room Chloe grabbed her phone quickly off her bed side smiled at the contact and opened the phone immediately.

"Adam." She said happily.A smile had taken up her face and she was glowing.I couldn't help but giggle...She has it bad.

She then frowned a bit and the sighed.

"No You guys can't." She argued.

"Well I don't-not the point-ELI!" She screamed in frustration. I could hear mumbled arguments.I felt my ears perk up at his name and felt a slight blush come to my cheeks.

"Put adam back on the phone...No She is awake...No." She argued stubbornly.

"Put adam back on."She repeated angrily.

"Well I like adam better and you are to damn stubborn to take a no." She hissed.

"What?-I will murd-' Chloe looked at the phone in disbelief. It was obvious Eli had just hung up on her.

Chloe jumped up and ran around her room throwing Clothes into a basket in the corner. She sadly wasn't making a dent at all.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. I looked at Chloe and she looked something I had never seen before...She looked nervous.

"Your Damn boyfriend wants to see you and Him and Adam are walking up the steps has we speak." She muttered throwing a lacy black bra under a pile of shirts.

"He's not my-"

Before I could finish the thought Eli bursted into the door scaring Chloe making her jump a bit.

He looked around at the messy room and then smirked at her heavily breathing figure.

"No wonder you didn't want Adam to come in here." He laughed at her sneering face and she picked up a few more clothes off the floor.

Adam walked through the room and looked a round curiously. Chloe stiffened and kicked a black revealing bra back out of eye sight. Adam then stared at Chloe's Sloppy Clothes and ruined make-up. Chloe looked down shyly and Eli smirked at the two and sat next to me on the bed.I felt my stomach flutter when his cool skin touched my now burning one.

"Holy Shit Chloe." Adam said staring at her with pure amusement.

"Hey watch the language mom has ears of a fricking hawk." She muttered walking casually to sit in the corner of the bed.

"And no comments about my appearance, I no I look like Shit." She muttered angrily.

Adam smiled and sat next to took her hands nervously and then whispered something that sounded an awful lot like "You could never look anything but beautiful"

Chloe blushed! She blushed a million different Colors and then pulled her hand away and smacked Adam playfully on the shoulder.

I laughed and then my eyes met his...Eli.

He looked scared for a moment.I felt waves of sorrow pass over looked up and then Chloe saw this and pushed Adam out of the cluttered room roughly.

"What The He-"He protested on his way out of the room.

I looked up nervously and Eli was picking at the covers of Chloe's comforter.

"Don't you ever do that again Clare." He whispered harshly.

I flinched at his voice but I knew I had scared him. If I should of told anyone It should of been him.I should of called him. I loved Chloe but the first thought that ran through my head when I had that phone was call Eli.

He seemed to be list in his own thought for a dark hair covering his face for a flipped his hair back carelessly and then his emerald eyes met mine again.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked. Hurt was in his eyes and in the sound of his voice and a few tears escaped and landed on the comforter soundlessly.

I sighed and wiped he kept his gaze on mine and I couldn't look away.

"I wanted too...But If you saw me like that you would of gone and attacked my dad." I whispered finally looking down in shame. He couldn't go near my would of killed him...God knows how much danger Chloe wold be in if he found out that she rescued me.

He moaned and then wrapped his muscular arm around my pulled me into his chest and I sobbed freely into his black jacket. tears cascaded down my cheeks and I knew I was making him feel bad but I just couldn't stop.

Eli calmed me down after a while and I looked up still in his arms. I couldn't help but realize how close we were. His nose was touching mine and I could feel his warm breathe push against my mouth. I was about to say something when He did something I never would of expected.

He kissed me...

* * *

soooo did you like it? was it worth the wait? lol I hope it was because I Tried to make this chapter likeable and yeah Chloe has a messy room but I promise that she isn't a horder...just messy :)

Okay so here is the quote and this chapter had a lot of foreshadowing in it but you probably will no recognize it one thing is really easy while the others aren't but anyway on with the scary quote poem thing :DDDDDD

We fall we crash

We hit our head

We wish so much that we were dead

The valley of eden finally is shown

but this can't stay our home.

:DDDD Anyone who gets the valley of eden thing gets a cookie and a shout out :) bye :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	10. Kiss and Don't Tell

heyyy I know all of you guys are getting excited for the new couple...well they are not a couple...honestly i felt kind of bad when you guys said stuff like they are now together! We haven't even gotten passed Eli's turmoil...which is coming up rather quickly so I will tell you one thing...Eclare has not happened...yet but there will be some to come but there is a point in a story where the author decides to give the readers content...or scare the living hell out of them :D I am evil...enjoy :P

CPOV

One shiver, one touch is all it takes.

One moment one kiss, one heartbreak...

His lips were on mine. I felt my head get dizzy and my heart pounded in my chest.I pushed against his warm lips wanting more. He moved his toned arms to wrap around my beatened body and held me closer. I pulled my hands up and they tangled them in his hair. His lips were fierce and his kiss was filled with longing,passion...and something I couldn't put my finger were rocketing through my body and his mouth nibbled on my lower lip begging for entrance.I happily obliged and his tongue slithered into my mouth in a fight for dominance.

I was pushed down on my back so he was laying over me and he didn't even break the kiss. All I was thinking was this was Eli...My best friend...The person who I could trust...This felt so right-

EPOV

I was kissing her...It just couldn't help hours she was unconscious drove me crazy I called constantly and I felt horrible. I saw her hurting but I never figured it was this much. I pushed her down on the bed and my mouth detached from hers kissing up and down her pale neck. I kissed every scratch and bruise in has an apology. I nibbled gently where she wasn't hurt and that gained a wanting groan from my blue eyed beauty...I smirked onto her neck and sucked slightly. She pulled my head up and I kissed her again not waiting for permission to enter.

I closed my eyes in bliss...

Suddenly Flashes of blue and red lights where going were running around and tears where streaming down my face.I knew this place...Its were Julia died. I saw the wrecked car and I relived the broken Body in my arms. Her lifeless body being taken away while I was pushed back away from the scene.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped off of Clare like she was on fire. My breaths were harsh and uneasy and I couldn't get the image of the lifeless corpse out of my head.

Clare sat up and confusion and sorrow were in her eyes.

"El-" She started but I left her running towards the door and out of the small apartment.

CHPOV

I sat comfortably on the old couch with Adam next to me.I could see his arm twitching like he was trying not to have it wrap around me and hold me. I wanted him to more than anything.I wanted Adam to like me. I wanted him to hold me and Kiss me...But I couldn't let my heart be open...not again.

I leaned my head against his shoulders and I heard him intake a breath.I felt tears build up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I started sobbing into Adams wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.I felt years of pent up sorrow escape me and I just stayed there shaking in his arms sobbing like i never have before.

"Chloe...please."He whispered into my knew something was wrong the first time he asked about my knew about Mom and Dad and Lily and he knew Sam but he didn't know what Sam had done...

"No I-I just can't tell you." I sobbed.I felt Adam stiffen and I felt terrible for not telling him but If I did, all of it would be real, The Sorrow, The betrayal...the pain.

My sobs increased and I completely lost it.I felt terrible for even showing signs of weakness. Dad always told me never to be weak...always pull through...I didn't feel the need to hide though with Adam, He made me feel made me feel special.

Soon enough Adam sighed and left it at that. I looked up at him with Mascara leaking down my eyes.

I tried to wipe it away but Adam held my hand to stop it.

"Don't-You look beautiful anyway." He smiled warmly.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I never blushed but here he comes along and ...gah stupid boy.

I smirked and slapped his arm playfully.

"Adam I do believe your smitten." I said feeling very familiar with this conversation.

Adam seemed to perk up and he smiled at me tightening his grip around me. His face inched closer to mine and I could feel his warm breath on my was warm and was was like a drug to me.I could never get enough.

"And what If I am-."He leaned in even closer and I felt myself pucker my lips when.

BANG

I hopped about three feet in the air and whipped my head around to see a distraught Eli running out of my room and out the door.

Adam didn't even say anything he just kissed my cheek quickly and ran out of the house after Eli

I sighed a flopped into the couch feeling depressed.

I was going to Let him kiss me, I was going to kiss him back,...I Chloe Hill was going to let my best friend kiss me! I sighed and sank deeper into the cheap pillows.I didn't want drama and having a boyfriend would cause just everything felt so right with understands me, even when I don't understand myself.I hadn't gotten Over what Sam had done...I never will but now I was letting 3 other people become close...

I just want to know if that was the smart thing...Last time I let someone close, I got arrested.

* * *

Damn it Eli! lol Sorry they didn't hook up but Eli is going to have to get over somethings but don't worry they will get together soon :)

I hope you liked the Chadam and the big hints on what happened with Sam and Chloe :D I thought of that storyline and was like OMG YES! hahaha

Remember to review :D

Okay weird quote thing that gives hints to future chaps :)

The past holds us back

It makes us cry

It makes us hurt

It makes us wish we were never born

Enemies of the past return

And we are all in a danger zone

I know it didn't ryhme but suck it up that just gave a major hint :D

YOu'lll never guess it though SUCKASS!

Ahahahahaha

alright time to review

~Dreamgreen16


	11. True Or False?

okayyy I know this will be sad but I will give you a very good hint on Chloe's past. A reviewer commented that Chloe went to jail, She did and here is a hint for that :)

* * *

Roses are Dull and Gray

Violets are dead

I just can't figure out what exactly went through his head

I am now suck here and Its all his fault

Or is it mine for believing everything he said was true...not false.

* * *

Intense right? anyway I don't know if I will be updating anytime soon I have to help take care of my brother...He hit his head during his sport and they rushed him to the hospital and found out he has brain damage so he isn't thinking clearly so they pulled him out of college and are driving him to the airport to come home has you read...I was really worried especially when I asked my dad to promise me he would be okay and my dad said he couldn't do that because he didn't know...

SO I will try to update has much as possible but i need to be here for my brother your lucky I have chapters saved but once those run out I will probably take a while to update hopefully he gets better before I run out :?

but its a very hard time for my family so keep him in your prayers...If you pray if not well ya...

~Dreamgreen16


	12. Old Cover Up Bottles

hey thank you guys for all the supportive reviews my brother has made remarkable improvment and When he saw me it took him a second to recognize me and remember but then he went up and hugged me so e remembers me now :) I sadly had my first asthma attack on thursday and it was scary shit! hahaha but now I have an inhaler so i'm all good :) you guys earned this update :D

NPOV

Heartbroken...Clare was pretended she didn't exist and she sobbed for days to Chloe. Clare wanted to talk to Eli about it but he ignored her and pretended nothing 's wrong. Chloe's mom called the police and They knew all about Clare's dad, and it was a matter of time.

Clare's broken figure healed and she could go back to Degrassi...People must of heard because whispers were heard throughout the while she walked down it. Clare ignored them and continued walking in the hall with Chloe by her side.

Chloe was left confused...She had no idea why she had feelings towards Adam. She swore off love only 2 years ago. Chloe was stressing over Adam and Her parents. Clare watched over silently has Chloe's mom yelled at her and criticized her. Chloe was pushed by her/. Her mom pushed her in School and in life in got a B on a test they would yell and ask why it wasn't an A if she got an A the would ask why it took so damn long. They pushed her to be above average, They pushed her to be better than everyone else. Chloe didn't want this though she wanted her parents to accept her and be proud if she worked hard.

Eventually things went back to normal for the misfits all though Eli and Clare were constantly fighting.

None of them knew what was going to happen...and none of them realized that hell was coming for the misfits.

CPOV

I sighed and finished the math questions on the bored. I solved for X and got up quickly and handed my paper into my advanced math teacher, .

I walked back slowly to my desk and opened up my blue binder searching through it hoping to find a blank paper.I could hear Chloe behind me erasing her work and restarting.I shrugged it off and went back to finding my paper.I didn't realize Mr. Ren approaching my desk. He was smiling and handed back my finished paper.I picked it up and looked at him confused.

"Clare, You are doing very well for a unit that we are just learning.I don't want to waste your time teaching the others something you already I would like you to complete a unit by yourself because you are a little more advanced in this area than the rest of the class. Reread Chapter 11 and then move to the next unit. If you need help just ask me."

"That sounds great." I smiled and grabbed my book and flipped to chapter 11.

After The bell rang I gathered my stuff and turned towards Chloe.

"Ready?" I asked smiling.

She turned towards me and glared?Her stunning eyes were cold and clutched her supplies to her black Shirt and her hands were shaking slightly.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Just peachy." And with that she stormed out of the Class. I ran after her but I lost her in the sea of students. I sighed and would make sure I would ask about it later. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into the person I did not want to see.

"What Eli?" I snapped glaring at his dazzling emerald eyes.

"Blue eyes..." He started using the nickname He knew made my heart melt.I didn't want to put up with his games today and pushed by him and stormed to my locker. He didn't chase after me though...He never does.

I sighed and ripped the baby blue flyer off of my locker. It was for the school dance next week and was about tickets for 15% off.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it into a near by trash were not my thing.

I opened my locker and shoved my books into it. A couple of old cover up bottles fell from the top shelf and I picked them up and put them back.I needed to clean out my locker badly.I shut my locker and turned around to see a pissed Adam.

"Hey?" I asked not knowing what I did.

He shot me a death look and stomped down the hall. He pushed through a crowd of teasing Jocks and didn't look back.

What is wrong with us today?

* * *

I know it sucked but it is a filler...I gave major hint about a dramatic chapter in this story and I highly doubt you will catch it :)

Whats wrong with adam? Its pretty obvious whats wrong with Chloe though:)

Okkkayyy here is for the creepy poem I write.

fine machine

Watch it gleam

but when one screw comes loose and falls

So do they all

hahaha love it hate it?

Tell me what you think :DDDD

~Dreamgreen16


	13. Runaway Love

Heyyy :) I got fabulous reviews and I am finally updating :D Okay So In a story I read on this fanfiction It had a Wonderful shout out saying to read my storie...So this Is for you FanGirlMoment!

I have a challenge I was complained to that I don't update quick enough soooo I have a proposition :)

Everytime FanGirlMoment's Story The unexpected gets 10 reviews I will update twice :D

Her Story is Called The Unexpected and Its really good Its And Adam and Fitz pairing and usually I would hate to have them together but in that story is really good so I suggest you read it :) and If you review and she gets ten reviews I will double update :D

So read this review and then check her story out and review to it to :)

Okay this is to all you reviewers...I loved all the fabulous reviews and can't thank you enough for the support of my brother who I am proud to say has gotten 60% of his memory back :D Which is a really good improvement :)

So here is to all you wonderful reviewers I am finally updating and this chapter is...*spoiler* intense :D

CPOV

I sat lazily on Chloe's bed, flipping through a magazine looking at all the slender models arching there backs and flaunting there hair.I sighed. Maybe If I looked like that Eli would love me...No I am not going there.

I sighed and shut the Magazine and tossed it on the cluttered ground. I was waiting ever so patiently for Chloe to get her butt home. I needed to talk to her about this morning in Math.I heard the front door slam shut. I got up quickly and walked across the room and flung the door open. I stepped out in the white neat hall and walked towards the kitchen but stopped. Chloe was talking to her mom and she sounded...distraught.

"Mom I tried, I really did." She begged. Her usually bright eyes were filled with tears and her black Fitted cut tank top was crinkled and her hair was a mess. Her mother stood there tall an menacing watching her daughter with an expressionless look. Her mom sipped a cup of coffee and looked down at Chloe with Distaste.

"Lily would of Done better." she snarled taking another sip of her coffee.

Chloe eye brows furrowed and her faced turned red with slammed her hands on the table and a loud thud shot across the small 's dad sat in the corner and looked up curiously at the was seated in the corner of the kitchen with a newspaper in his hands and sitting in an old rocking looked up and looked bored at the argument and then went back to his paper.

"Mom, I am not Lily! Why the hell do you always compare me to her!" she screamed. Tears were cascading down her reddened cheeks and her mother didn't even seem regretful just ashamed.

"Lily Would of been better than Clare. Lily would of gotten a 100% on her math final while you only got a 95%." She glared not seeming shaken by her daughters reaction.

Chloe stood there looking like she got slapped across the had her mouth slightly open and tears were streaming down her deep beautiful eyes showed and emotion I had never seen. They showed Fear, Sorrow, and Envy.

"Mom I can never live up to your standards." she whispered pulling away

"No you couldn't... your pathetic." her mom spat taking another sip of coffee. I wanted to slap that coffee and shake her telling her to stop being such a bitc-bad mother.

Chloe looked like a broken looked around desperately and her eyes found her dad. stepped toward face looked broken and she was shaking looked so hurt and pathetic and I felt terrible for this girl.

"Daddy please tell her she is blowing this out of proportion." she begged in a final desperate attempt.

He looked at her sadly and shook his head. Chloe's breathing increased and she stumbled backwards. A sob escaped her throat.

"I hate you!" she screamed and then ran past me into her room. Her mom sat down and kept drinking her coffee and her dad went back to the newspaper. They both pretended nothing happened and I felt like tearing there heads off. How could they do that to Chloe. No wonder why she was upset earlier.

I ran to her room and opened the door softly. Chloe was rubbing at her eyes hastily and packing her school bag.

"Chloe-" I started feeling sorry for the broken girl in front of me. She looked up at me and glared at me. Electricity of hate went shooting towards me and a prickly feeling shot up my spine.I stepped back a bit scared of the fearsome girl before me.

"What Clare!" She snarled not breaking eye contact with me. She stuffed random things in the small bag not once looking away.I gulped and breathed a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"Hey its not my fault that your parents flipped." I said defensively.

"I never said it was but why do you always have to be better than me Clare!" she screamed. I felt anger raise from the pit of my stomach. It wasn't my fault she wasn't very good at math. It is not my fault her parents are insane.

"Well If you weren't so dumb you wouldn't be in this situation!" I screamed. In all honesty Chloe isn't dumb she gets all A's and never missed a homework assignment, not once. She was constantly studying and it seemed like she never could satisfy her stubborn parents. I had no clue what had come over me. Rage was fueling me and for the first time I felt confident. I felt powerful...I felt fearless.

She looked shocked for a moment and quickly regained her posture. It really felt good to make her not be so damn felt good to hurt her and let her feel real life is almost perfect I bet she has never had to deal with anything bad.

"At least I know who my real friends are." she muttered glaring at me again. She continued to stuff things in her bag but I paid no attention to If I had none of this mess would of happened.

"You have no friends Chloe." I growled not knowing how bad this would hurt her. Chloe said nothing and tears were now cascading down her tan face. A part of me was screaming to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness... and the other was telling me to keep going. Chloe didn't say anything and I wanted a reaction from her... I wanted her to hurt.

I walked up to her steadily and raised my hand. She knew what was coming and she didn't even flinch away. I brought my hand across her cheek feeling her soft clear skin under my hand. A slight stinging feeling hit across my hand and I pulled it back.

A bright red hand print was on her cheek and she didn't even seem sad about it. Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder and took a threatening step towards eyes were filled with hate and regret and fear.

I had no idea what had come over me and I felt terrible. Chloe bumped shoulders with me and strutted towards the door quickly.

"Chloe I didn't-" once again she interrupted me.

"Shut Up Clare I thought you were cool I thought you were different." she said opening here door . Right before she stepped out I grabbed her shoulder and held her still.

"I am different." I said. I couldn't believe I just slapped my best friend. The only person who understood me.I felt terrible and I need to apologize.

"No You are just a Bitch like everyone else. Have fun with Eli." she yelled yanking her shoulder out of my grasp and walking through her door.

"Fine Leave! I don't want you here! No one Does!" I screamed at her retreating figure. She turned around once and looked at me with regret. I thought for sure she was going to comeback and we both could apologize...mostly me.

Her expression hardened and she whipped around not looking back again. She practically ran out of the worn down apartment.

I felt tears stream down my face and I brushed them away quickly. When she got back from her little walk we would talk.I would apologize and things would go back to normal.I sighed and laid down on the comfy bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a better. It had to be...

_The next day..._

I woke up to a harsh light and a familiar face close to mine.

"Uh hi Adam." I said quickly sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes. I stopped and realized Eli was in the corner of the room looking turned and looked at me curiously.I shot him a glare and turned towards a distressed Adam. He was pacing the room nervously and was running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No! Are you fucking insane!" He screamed. Eli got up and laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam calmed down slightly and Eli looked at me directly in the eye.I felt frozen in fear. Adam never cussed at me.

I looked at him utterly confused until I realized the one person who should be in this little intervention wasn't here.I felt memories flood back filled with tears, hate, and screaming. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. Maybe she just doesn't want to see me. Yeah thats it.

"So Chloe is too much of a whimp to see me now after our big fight huh?" I asked getting up and grabbing a brush from her bedside table.

Adam looked like her was about to kill me. Eli looked at me in disbelief and shook his head.

"Well Why are you guys freaking out so much? It was just a little fight? It really is none of your business." I asked Adam glared and took a threatening step towards me.

"What fight?" He asked giving me a death glare. Eli looked at us with an unsure glance and then sat down on Chloe's bed and put his head in his hands.

"Her parent's were yelling at her for not doing has good as me in math and then she came in here we got in a fight and she walked out." I said breezily. If she didn't want to see me fine. I dragged the brush through my curls and scrunched my eyes a little in pain.

"What was the last thing you said to her?" Eli asked suddenly, looking up at me.

Adam looked back at Eli surprised he said anything and then looked at me again expecting the answer.

"Well?" He demanded.

I said nothing suddenly interested in the pieces of random clothing on her grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What The hell Did you do Clare!" Adam screamed. Tears were streaming down his face and I saw so much pain in his eyes it terrified me. Eli ran up and pulled Adam away and Adam breathed heavily.

"I said...No one wanted her here...and that she had no friends." I cried feeling waves of regret wash over me. What happened to Chloe?

"Well great Clare. You got your wish! Chloe is gone. She ran away and no one can find her. The only thing that the police found was a shit done of blood on the side of the Dot wall and a note that says goodbye!" Screamed Adam. He lunged towards me ad Eli held him back.

"She didn't know! Adam She didn't mean It! Calm the Hell Down!" He yelled pushing Adam down on the ground. Eli had tears in his stunning eyes and a few escaped down his cheeks. Adam was on the ground in a heap and I felt the world spinning. Chloe is hurt. Chloe is gone. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I heard Eli screaming my name. My body fell to the ground and an dull ache hit the side of my body. My eyes closed and the world turned dark and the only thing I could remember was thinking.

My best friend is alone and hurt and gone...and its all my fault.

* * *

So I told you it was intense and this is to make sure you guys don't get the wrong Idea but CHLOE IS NOT DEAD! I PROMISE! they just found blood on the side of a wall where her note was found :D

So If you want an update on this dramatic chapter you review this and If you want A Double update then you have to read my Authors note from above and then do it :D

Ohhhh! I almost forgot the weird poem thingy I write hahahaha I would never do that to you guys :D

okay here it is... :D

We run we hide we cry

We always wonder why

Our past comes back to haunt us with no reserve

and we feel like its what we deserve

hahaha okay Chloe's Past is coming up next and I am thinking I will reveal all of it but it is intense and Again read my authors note above to know how to get double updates which you probably want after this dramatic chapter and I am pretty sure some reviewers might die with Anticipation after the next one so trust me you will want the double update...hahahaha I feel evil and Chloe's past is really interesting and I am sooo excited to write about it and I only hope I can do it justice :D

okay

Audios if that is how you spell it T_T I have no clue how to speak spanish lol

~Dreamgreen16


	14. Bummer

Hiyah So I am kinda upset right now because I only got bout 3 reviews for last chapter so I am not updating until I get 5 more reviews and so ya but I was really bumbed about that so get typing because I have next chapter finished and if you want it you gotta review :P

~Dreamgreen16


	15. I Promised I Would Never Leave Lil Sis

okay so a reviewer commmented rudely that I should be lucky to get reviews so ya I wanted to clear this up...first of all i am lucky I love my reviews and reviewers and I am sorry If I upset you and second of alll bye getting reveiws it makes me feel like people are reading my story so more reviews the better anyway here is the next chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews :D

OHHHH! A reviewer gave m this beggining piece and it was tooo well written to not use so here it is :D The reviewer went by rachel so ya Thanks Rachel :D after it goes ... the first time then i start writing :D k :D thanks again Rachel :DDDDD

CPOV

I woke up to Eli shaking me. I stood up carefully and remembered the past flashed through my eyes filled with Fighting,Blood, Screaming, Pain, Misery, And heartbreak.

"What the hell did you do, Clare?" His word echoed in my head

"I thought you were different!" Hers too,not Eli's but I knew he was furious, and that they all hate me now. I didn't move as Adam tried to claw his why through Eli's arms to attack me, I awaited it. I wanted it to come-this time I deserve it, I always wreck everything. Dad's marriage, friendships, everything. I didn't flinch or even bat an eye, I just waited. Suddenly Eli through Adam to the ground and shouted words I couldn't understand over the echoing voices. Adam, defeated, began to cry some more, I waited a good ten seconds to see if he would lunge at me again: 8...9...10. Nothing-Darn it. I spun on my heal, I know Eli didn't call after me, and Adam sure as hell won't, ok fine. If Adam won't hurt me, I'll do it! No, better yet, dad will, he'll let me know I'm right, if he kills me so what? I always ruin everything anyways...

I felt my lungs burn. I ran out of Chloe room as fast has I could, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulder. I ran out of the small dingy apartment and onto the cold concrete and thankfully no alcoholics and druggies were out. Chloe always warned me they were insane.I felt tears burning in my eyes at the thought of Chloe and I wondered if she was even still living. I let the salty tears fall freely down my face not bothering to wipe them one would follow me. I deserved the pain my dad gave me I-

My thoughts were interrupted when a strong hand grabbed my should and whipped me around.

My ocean Blue eyes met his sparkling emeralds and I lost all control. Sobs convulsed through my body and I shook fiercely. Eli wrapped me in a hug but I pushed away.I don't deserve to be comforted. I deserve to be punished. I needed to go home...to my father.

"Clare you can't go back." He whispered as if he could read my mind. He grabbed my shaking arm . I felt tingles shoot up my arm and where his bare flesh laid. His cool fingers burned my skin in a good heavenly way.

"No! I need to! I ruined everything!" I screamed trying to shake his grip but he held on. My face was red and blotchy and I had no clue how he was still looking at me without distaste.

"Clare-" he started in a whisper. He pulled me closer to him but not in another hug.

"No! I don't deserve you guys! I deserve to die!" I screamed not caring who heard me. My lungs were burning and I felt myself getting dizzy

For some reason that struck Eli and he let go of my looked like he got slapped across the face. His Emerald Eyes were burning in pain and It scared me.

"Clare! Don't you ever fucking say that! Do you know what would happen if you died! Do you know how much I care-How Much we all care!" He screamed grabbing both of my arms and shaking them.

I opened my mouth but Eli shut me up.

"Clare! This isn't your fault Chloe was hurting by her parent's not you! And you wanting to go back to him is torture to me! Do you know how scared I was when Chloe told me what he did!" He continued yelling.

Tears were filling his eyes and he was shaking.I felt terrible but none of this made sense. Why would he care about me?

"Eli you don't care." I whispered defeated. No one could care about me...because I was me.

"Clare! I Fucking love you!" He screamed. My eyes widened and The world froze. He loved me?

his lips crashed down on mine and A surprised yelp escaped my throat. His tears mixed with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped securely around my waist and pulled me closer. His tongue plunged into my mouth and swirled professionally. Sparks were flying and I was dizzy. My hormones were going crazy and I was just soaking in Euphoria. Our tongues battled for dominance until we lost air and he trailed kisses down my neck sending even more shivers down my back. He nibbled and bit at certain places of my neck causing myself to moan in pleasure. I brought his lips back to mine hungrily and kissed him with has much passion as I could. He responded quickly his tongue plunging into my mouth again exploring.

We pulled away and Our clothes were slightly crumbled and dried tears were on our face. Eli still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I snuggled into his chest happily.

"Promise you won't run away again?" I asked looking up into his dazzling emeralds.

Eli looked like he was at war with himself and I pulled away slightly knowing what we just shared meant nothing but he pulled me back to him and kissed me quickly on the lips.

His lips stayed against mine and I waited patiently.

"I will never leave you" he whispered his crooked lips rubbing against mine has he spoke.

I smiled and pulled him in again hoping to forget the world around us.

"I love you Eli." I whispered knowing it was the truth.

CHPOV

_Right after she ran away_

I felt tears spring out of my eyes.I couldn't go back to my parent's... they are monsters, My whole family is. I felt new fresh tears stream down my face. I couldn't go back...not ever.I thought of Clare and our fight. I felt even more tears fall and I hastily picked up a crumbled piece of paper off the ground. I wrote sloppily a goodbye and clutched it in my hand. If I let this go I will have to leave.

I would leave my friends, Family,...I would leave Adam.

When he finds out he will hate me.

I felt a dry lump form in my throat and My breathing became harsh. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I stumbled and fell against the side of a wall. I looked up to see a red blinking sign that read,

"Above The Dot"

I sighed. Figures.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. For years I wanted to run away. I never had friends or someone I cared about to hold me back and now I did and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't leave them alone.

I stood up knowing I wasn't going to leave when a voice I hadn't heard in years spoke.

"Chloe you have grown so much"

My eyes grew wide and I scrambled up stepping back. His wolf like face glared at me and his sickly pasty skin glistened with sweat. He flipped his dirty brown hair out of his eyes and he snarled taking a step towards me

"No! go away!" I screamed looking for ways to escape but no one was around. No one would hear my scream and help. It was me and Him just like before.I felt tears fall. He would never leave. I stupidly made him promised me that when we were kids.I felt a knot form in my lower stomach and I felt like I was going to barf up my insides.

"Chloe I could never leave you...I promised you." He laughed evilly slamming my body into the wall.

I felt the note slip out of my hand and my head pounded. Blood was leaking down my back and oozing into my hair. My head was killing me and I couldn't focus. The world was really spinning this time and I saw his figure looming over me reaching out towards me.

"No Sam please don't" I muttered seeing the world fade before my very eyes.

"Chloe shhh...I will hide you for now. I will need you later baby sis." He whispered. I felt his disgusting grimy hands wrap around my waist and lifted my up bridal style.

"No..."

The world turned black and the last thing I saw was his laughing face...

* * *

I have Finally introduced Sam! He is my favorite bad guy in this story :DDDDD Chloe's past will all tie together soon :D

Okay weird poem thing here we go

The lovers, The hated

There sadly mistaken

You can run but no one hides

The one who finds you is the one you despise

Can you handle it ;)

~dreamgreen16


	16. Poll'd

Heyy before I update I have 2 versions of how Chloe will be found...if she is found lol :)

I made a poll so go vote on it and voting will be over by Friday so click on my page and vote :) It should be at the top of my page so check it out it will only take two seconds so come and vote or I cant update :D

~dreamgreen16


	17. One More Day

There Is Only one more day to vote for who you want to find Chloe! Check out my home page and pick :) I will be writing the chapter and updating this weekend maybe so cast your votes and review :D

~dreamgreen16


	18. Blame It All On Me

I AM FINALLY BACK!I hate doing polls! I mean I couldn't update till today and I just got the polll results so thanks to all that voted and I have some sad news...and some good :)

Good- My brother is cleared and is going back to college (okay kinda sad for me cuz I love him but its for the best)

Sad- I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I feel kinda sad about that and that bums me out oh so very much :O I take it offensively...lol Jk but still get typing people Or I won't! :O ya I went there lol sorry I am like really hyped up on mountain Dew and Bannas...don't ask :D lol well YOu guys have asked and I promised FanGirlMoment there would be...WEll I am fulfilling that promise

Oh And If you are a strong religious believer welll. Chloe Is an Atheist so don't flip k :D k

This one Is for You FanGirlMoment :D

Oh By The way No Matter How many time I beg for it for christmas...or birthdays...or at 11:11 or 12:34 I do not own Degrassi D: If I did Munro would be married to me and Drew would take his shirt off already...;D can't let you guys see my munro shirtless now can I? lol nah only i get too :P SUCKAS!

*stares off dreamily*

Okay now back to the chap :D THAT RHYMED! Lol I love rhyming things :DDDD

CHPOV

I admit it...I am terrified of death. It scares me. I will be trying to fall asleep at night and just think...my life is doomed. I used to believe in heaven but after everything that happened with Sam...I just couldn't believe anything that good could be true. I mean we humans do have a tendency to think we deserve better than this earth and heaven would be in our mines...heaven. I didn't want to give up my faith but after all the Sam Drama I lost everything I loved... My friends, Our Happy family, my faith, and my brother. I didn't imagine anymore that death would be white walls and pure bliss. I imagine it like going to bed. You know when you go to sleep and dream of nothing but blackness. Well death seems like it would be like that but you never wake up. I would have panic attacks in the middle of the night thinking Sam would walk through my door and come and kill me.I thought I wouldn't remember and it all scares me...no it terrifies me. It makes me wanna shit my pants and being in this dark setting where all I could see was black...I thought I was dead.I have never been more scared of death than at that very moment.

My eyes fluttered open only to be met with complete darkness. A sticky warm liquid flowing down my face and leaking into my gasping mouth. It tasted dry and like blood. I spit it out but more leaked in. I felt like I was drowning in my own blood.I coughed and moved my hand to rub it away but found that I couldn't move my hands...or my legs.

My hands were bound tightly and ropes were slicing through my wrists. My feet were bound together too and all I could feel other than that was icy cold surface below my slightly lifted shirt.

My hair was sticking to my face and my blood was mixing with new nervous sweat.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed. My throat protested and it came out like a pathetic cry. Have you ever scene them movie Titanic and Rose was in the water trying to get that dumbass captain to look at her and help. I felt and sounded like that. I was weak and I couldn't move and my time was running by fast...

I wasn't dead...But I was in hell instead.

APOV

I stormed out of my house for the fourth time in these 3 days. I kicked our little white picket fence upon and stormed down the side walk not caring where the hell I was going.

Chloe was nowhere to be found and I kept replaying our last moment in my head. It was such a good day too...

_*flashback*_

_Chloe and I were sitting at the counter of the dot while some moron jock goggled at her beautiful figure. She was perfection in my eyes and I noticed the simple things about her that added slipped from her hard core is masked. She puts on this rock solid uniform and hides behind it. She is an enigma but I have seen the slips of personality from her. Sher is very discreet with her feelings but I can read her..._

_She bites her pencil when she is nervous and will doodle on her hand drawing smiley faces trying to make it seem like she is not._

_Her eyes will look all around the room when she is thinking of her family._

_She gets a light red that spreads across the back of her neck when she was embarrassed_

_When She was happy she would laugh and smile which would light up the was always smiling and it isn't good when she is not. I love her smile. Its radiant and beautiful.  
_

_and the one emotion I hate on her...when she was scared she would act like she wasn't. She would put on a fake happy face and act more hides herself from the hides because she is scared of something._

_"Adam?" she asked flicking through a magazine she was borrowing from the Dot's magazine rack._

_"Hmmm." I asked giving her my full attention._

_"have you ever, ya know...thought of running away?" She asked. I looked at her hand and she was silently drawling swirls on it with her pointer finger...A clear sign she was nervous._

_"With a family like mine...of course. Why would you run away?" I asked. What would be bothering her. Rage seeped through my body at her being hurt so badly she would consider leaving me...I mean leaving Degrassi._

_she sighed deeply and looked at me with her ravishing ,gold flecked brown eyes. She looked around the room and put her head near mine like this was a big secret. I could smell her green apple shampoo on her glossy hair and I felt myself captivated by her eyes giving her my complete and utter attention._

_"My parents...we don't really get along. And Clare got a special Math thinger majiggy in math and they teacher called my mom to tell her so...Mom is gonna be furious I didn't get it too." she whispered._

_I felt like this wasn't a big deal. Parents are supposed to just be looking out for you right? But the way she said it scared was was terrified at the thought her mom would be mad._

_I looked at her for a moment trying to figure out whats wrong with moms being mad...I mean they are all the time? but she saw through what I was doing and pulled away picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder._

_"Never mind Adam, just a child hood fantasy." she muttered. I opened my mouth to say something but she darted out of the door leaving me alone..._

_*End Of FlashBack*_

I kicked a small pebble on the road. It was late at night and my mom had made some horrid comment about being happy that the girl that hurt her "Drewy-Kins" is missing.

Chloe being missing was a huge deal to were whispering in the halls about it, Degrassi sure loves it's drama, and people wrote some things one her locker with sharpie markers...some bad others good like one read

**When you come back call me babe, We could Hang and Bang.  
**

and another was

**Good thing your gone bitch**

and thankfully there was good ones like

**I miss your badassness**

and

**I am so sorry!**

...I am pretty sure that last one was from Clare.I haven't talked to her in since Me and that traitor of a friend Eli went to tell her about ran out to get Clare and They come back holding hands And acting like a newly wedded couple. How dare they be happy while I am not.I stormed out of Chloe's apartment and searched the rest of the day not finding a single thing.

I huffed into the cold. Winter was on its way and Degrassi had gotten a lot colder. I was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and a jacket and then a winter coat over that.

My breath turned to silvery mist before my eyes and My nose burned slightly.

I continued walking not knowing where I was until I found an abandoned house on the side of the street. I looked at it curiously not remembering seeing this house in my entire life. It had beatened in windows that were boarded up poorly and the door was hanging loosely on the side. Weeds littered the lawn and graffiti covered every inch of the walls. The grass was over grown and unkempt and the house looked like it got hit by a vicious tornado. Shingles were missing and a few were in the lawn and ,from what I could see from the eerie light of the night, was a tire right in the middle of the yard.

I sighed and turned around before I heard a voice I had been dreaming of hearing just once more.

"Somebody help me!"

I ran has fast has I could and flung open the already unhinged door.I heard a thunderous crash from behind me and I looked around the dingy floors were made of dirty marble and beer bottles and broken glass littered the floor. The house seemed unoccupied and I felt like I had been dreaming until I saw a door slightly ajar.

I walked doors the door and heard weak sobbing.I opened the door quickly to see the person I loved in such a state it broke my heart.

Chloe laid crumpled on the was in dark circle of liquid that looked like blood and her hair was sticking to her face. Her legs and hands were bound and she had a blind fold covering her incredible face

She looked up at me and her breathing hitched.

"Please Sam...Don't do this. I won't tell, I promise.I never told! Not Once and I could of! You know I could ! Let me go!" She weeped pettily.

I said nothing still trying to process that this was Chloe and who the heck was Sam?

She looked miserable and heart broken and I felt like ripping my hair out to see her in such a state. Her tanned skin was now pale and I took a step towards her but she thrashed on the ground trying to keep me away.

"Please Sam! What do you want now! Do you wanna blame me again? Do I need to save your sorry ass again and get abused again! Do You want me to sleep with another one of your friends so you can get another bottle of whatever the hell you drink?" She screamed kicking her legs.

I looked at her shocked and I put a hand on her cheek.

She immediately tensed and then her facial expression softened.

"Adam?"

* * *

Teehee...:D So Chloe's past is Finally revealed :D And where IS Sam and What will happen with CHadam? Fluff or bluff? You'll soon seen but sadly this is a suckish summary O_O THAT ALL RHYMED :OOO

Lol okies now here is the creeper poem thing :DDDDDD It is gonna give away major hints about what is coming next...but it is not what you think ;)

Stalker Stalker

Your at My Locker

Demons Fly

And Say goodbye

Secret and promises broken

And Happy memories stolen

;D think you can handle it :P

REVIEW NOW :O

I am not updating until atleast 6 reviews!...thats not to much is it?

Oh well I really am loving next chapter and It is all typed all I need to do it add some more detes and it will be done so get reviewing and I will update soon :D YOu will love next chap :D

~Dreamgreen16


	19. I Never Asked For This

HELLO! Okay so I got this pretty nasty review saying my story sucked and blah blah blah...well lets just say I starte cracking up I mean seriously! We have some Pmsing teenagers on this site.

So If you don't like this story either leave constructive criticism or...Idk maybe don't read the damn story?

So now that we got that all handled I feel like I will be typing a poem in this one just for that special little hater :) hope they enjoy

and I am now the Official beta for one of Jeallybean93's stories nad its going to be a remake of Degrassi but harry potter style :)

So now Thank you to all the reviews I love reading all fo them even if they are hateful :)

So now here it is :D kinda sucks to me...idk tell me if you think so

Dislcaimer: I do not own degrassi if I did Munro Chambers would be right next to me right now *closes eyes* please please please *opens eyes* DANG IT! I do own however All the poems in this story :D don't know if thats something good or not...lol oh well enjoy :D

CPOV

Losing a friend sucks. Sometimes you lose friends over a boy, or something stupid like being popular but I literally lost my best friend. Seriously I have no clue where she is. I feel like my arm was severed off and I had to live without it. My chest tightened every time I thought of Chloe. Eli was a huge help. If he didn't convince me to stay here I would be with my dad...or not anywhere at all. I was still staying at Chloe's apartment but it was weird now. Her parents were really sweet when I was injured but now...they just scream at each other and fight all the time. I feel like my head is going to explode from there hateful words. The horrible thing Is that they haven't mentioned Chloe...not once. They aren't helping us look or anything. When the cops came asking for questions they just waved them off like it was nothing.

So here I was digging through stacks of papers trying to see if there was any type of clue where Chloe could of gone. Like a favorite place, or a dream house.

Eli sat in the corner looking through another pile. His eyebrows pinched together. A sure sign he was chocolate locks were tangled and his eyes were shadowed with a desire to rest but he kept searching never giving up on Chloe. He was looking through the 17 stack of files that we had found and organized. We had been searching for hours now trying to find just one clue. Nothing. All of it was old work assignments or Receipts or napkins etc. Adam refused to be near us and We hadn't talked in days.

I felt my eye burns. A clear sign that I was going to cry if I kept thinking about how much I had hurt him...how much I hurt Chlo-

"Clare?" Eli muttered staring wide eyed at a crinkled paper. I looked at him curiously but his emotions were easy to read. And he is never easy to read. He was astonished and...sad? this can't be good.

"Hmm?" I asked standing up and pushing the tears back. I sighed and brushed my clammy hands on the side of my yellow spring dress.

I sauntered towards Eli carefully stepping over stacked piles of paper and just plain crap.

I looked at him for a second and he handed me the paper with emotionless eyes.

I looked down cautiously towards the paper and gasped. Words were thrown messily across the page and several dried tear blotches smeared the already sloppy ink. The hand writing took a while to interpret but after a few moments I decoded it all and there was no doubt that it was Chloe's very own work.

_-I Never Asked For This-  
_

_I never asked for parents who don't care _

_or a sister who is perfect everywhere_

_I want to be left be_

_So that way no one can ever hurt me_

_I listen to music to drown them all out _

_and I don't have to listen to them scream and shout_

_I don't want a brother that my parents care for the most_

_And in this family I am the invisible ghost_

_Friends are blind to the excruciating pain inside me_

_but they all have there own problems. _

_That I see_

_I will never find love because I am a slut_

_If I could I would be the one to cut_

_I hate to cry but it gets harder to hold in all my tears_

_It gets harder everyday to hide my fears_

_But I will never forget what he did to me_

_and How I wish things would go back to how it used to be_

_Inside I am begging to just skip a head_

_Because no one wants a life _

_when they wish they were dead._

My eyes were wide and My hand that was hanging limb on the side of my hip was shaking. I felt tears break through the barriers on my eyes and they streamed down my face. I never knew. I should of realized that she was miserable here and whats with this whole brother thing?

Eli's calloused hand slipped into mine and squeezed my shaking hand comfortingly. I sat down shakily next to him and buried my head into his chest sobbing out days of sorrow and built up frustrations. He rested his head on the top of my cinnamon curls and just whispered comforting things to me me. We stayed like this for what felt like hours. My sobs had seized but I didn't want to let go of Eli.

His slow steady heart beat comforted me and he ran his fingers through my curly locks playing with them.

"Eli-" I said feeling my voice crack. I felt like there was a rock down my throat and I couldn't breathe with it words sounded strangled and limp and yet I couldn't swallow and I barely could breathe.

Eli's eyes met mine and our eyes stayed connected for the longest time. I nearly forgot what I was going to say but I managed to remember.

"Chloe shouldn't live here. I don't want her to live here and...I think that If we find her that Chloe and I should...I don't know get an apartment near the school and live there." I said shaking my head at the thought. It was stupid but I had saved up money ever since my dad hit me the first time. I had dreamed of running away from home but I never got the nerve to.

Eli looked down at me and smiled a genuine smile.

"You are an angel. And I think Chloe would love that." He smiled down at me and all the pain in my stomach disappeared instantly only to be replaced with warmth and butterflies.

I looked up into his eyes and We both leaned forward. I felt his peppermint breath on my lips and our lips were centimeters apart...

Right has I was leaning into to seal the kiss Eli's phone went insane.

**Where'd you go? Where's your home?**  
**How'd you end up all alone?**  
**Can you hear me now?**  
**There's no light, there's no sound.**  
**Hard to breathe, when you're underground.**  
**Can you hear me now? Hear me now**

Eli looked down at the screaming coming from his phone and he flipped it open seeming annoyed with the sudden disturbance. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulders when I felt him tense.

"Adam I know we haven't talked after that but this isn't something to kid about..." he muttered angrily.

I perked up instantly and Eli looked down at me and smirked and then his face became a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Adam! This isn't funny!" He yelled into the phone making me flinch.

I heard Adam bellow so loud over the line that It bounced off the walls.

"ELIJAH WHATEVER THE HELL YOU MIDDLE NAME IS GOLDSWORTHY! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS AND GET YOUR SORRY GOTHIC ASS TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

Adams voice seemed to echo and Eli stayed on the line but he seemed more confused and astonished now than angry.

After a couple of minutes Eli hopped up and yanked me out of the apartment and towards Morty.

The moon was shining and cold wind bit at my bare skin but I held close to Eli has he pushed through the crowds of addicts.

"Eli whats going on?" I whispered furiously has he pushed me into Morty hurriedly and jumped in himself. The engine blasted and he sped off not bothering to stop at any signs or red lights.

He didn't respond but kept driving at insane speeds.

"ELI!" I screamed furious that I didn't know what was going on.

"Adam found Chloe and called the cops. She was tied up and barely conscious and slightly delusional. She lost a shit ton of blood. She is covered in bruises and is in surgery now." he muttered pushing to gas petal even more daring Morty to drive faster than possible.

I felt a million questions flash through my head and I went into panic mode. The only question that stayed in my head however was Why would someone hurt Chloe?

* * *

Fin

So what did ya think? I love reviews so review :D

AND NOW FOR THE HATED CREEPY POEM THINGY!

He hurt me

He lied

Maybe I'll die

He broke me

I'm down

And someone comes back for the final round.

Hate? love ? make up your mind and tell me what you think :D ATTENTION! I am searching for a BETA for this story someone who can jsut edit it some and ya know all that good stuff Cause I suck at editing :)

okay so get reviewing I want atleast five reviews for me to start the next chapter :) hopefully that isn't to much. Oh And If You want to know Eli's Ringtone Its Hear Me Now By Hollywood Undead which is one of my favorite bands!:D

~Dreamgreen16


	20. Closed Eyes

Ello Mi Amigos :DDDD Lol I do not SPEAK SPANISH! lol I no some french though :D :D :D well I got so great of reviews today and I am on break so should be able to update but Iwas listening to Ashley by escape the fate and got sooo inspired to right...lol no idea why but I am pumped :D

Okay for some shout outs :D

For the person who asked if this story is over...NOT EVEN CLOSE :D I have lots of ideas I kinda want this to be like the ultimate Degrassi fanfict but to do that you guys will have to spread the word bout it but ya I am planning a seqeul and so I a excited bout that :D

thanks for all the wonderful reviews I would point out specific peeps but sadly the stupid fanfict search engine is down so I can't find my stoy reviews *Grrrr*

Anyway I have to do a disclaimer so here it is

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and If I did own Degrassi Clare and Eli would be married with two kids and they would not be having Holly j pee her pants O_O I am never getting over that! Ewwww! sorry but I like vomited lol

okay so here is your next chapter and remember to review :D

CHPOV

Have you ever wondered what people would do If you dead? Would they miss you, cry over you,confess there undying love for you. Have you ever imagined what death would be like. I always imagined it to be silent and dark but for me I had this damn beeping noise going on and on and on.

_Beep Beep Beep_

My body ached all over and I felt something prickly in my arm. I couldn't move my leg and a smooth hand was squeezing was hot ad clammy but It seemed comforting. Oh Fuck please don't let it be Gods hand...If it is I am screwed with the heaven and hell thing.

I felt my eyes try and squint open.I felt like I had two tons of rocks lying on my aching body and 5 pounds of exhaustion on it.I just couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to.

I couldn't remember much about how I got here. I remember seeing Sam's face ,Cruel and Malicious, looking down at me. I remember being slammed into that damn wall and feeling someone touch my cheek...Adam.I remember the harsh flashing lights and rough hands picking me up and laying me on a stiff bed. I can still feel the tears streaming down my face and how I was crying for someone to take off the damn blind fold and let me talk to Adam.I wanted to feel the touch that was on my cheek that calmed me before...

The same hand that was on my cheek was in my hand now.

"Chloe I Know you are open your eyes." whispered a voice I would recognize anywhere.

I felt my lips smirk and I wanted so badly to open my eyes and be met with Adams gorgeous blue ones but I just couldn't. If I opened my eyes All of this would be real... the pain,the abuse, the fighting, the injuries.

"Where am I?" I asked already knowing the answer. I felt Adams hand tighten on mine and I squeezed back lovingly.I never felt this way but Adam always understood me and I don't want to admit I was in love because I know it doesn't exist but being here weak and tired and having him here with me...well people in this kind of situation could think crazy things.

"In the hospital." He whispered in my ear. His cool breath hitting my ear making me want to slam my lips onto his. I felt to tired though and to weak. Tingles were shooting through my spine and the hairs on my neck were standing up. Another ache of lust shot through my body and I had to bite my split lip to control myself. I felt a small amount of blood enter my mouth so I stopped quickly. I wanted to get up but I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't feel them...

"Why can't I feel my legs Adam?" I said suddenly panicking. I refused to open my eyes fearing that they wouldn't be there.

"Chloe they are-

* * *

I know it is short but I wanted to freak you out :D

Lol I really am excited to see all your reactions at this cliffy :DDDDDDD

Love for reviews and here Is the creep poem thing :D

What we want

Is different than what we get

WE don't expect for things to be the way they are

and yet they are the best yet.

We want love

But the past can come back to haunt

It will be something that will forever tease

And sadly it will never please.

:D Hoped you liked and I can't wait to update so get typing people :D


	21. Like A Virgin

I just rewrote this 3 times! Grr damn computer...anyway thanks for all the FANTABULOUS Reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter :) Up next the train to fluffiness :D lol Its time for lol Chadam :D ooopz...spoiler lol sorry guys ;)

I can't wait for reviews and I tend to update faster with more reviews *wink wink nudge nudge*

anyway enjoy :)

CHPOV

I felt my throat close,salty burning tears fell down my face. Adam stopped in mid sentence and clutched my hand tightly.I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach at the simple touch of his smooth hands and I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see his was touch was like ice burning on my skin and the time we...almost kissed made me want to beg for more. Adam made me forget about my parents and my cruel brother who got me in this mess in the first was like a vacation to me and I loved every minute with just made our situation even more confusing.

"Chloe...You legs are there, I promise." He whispered in my ear softly.

I lost all control and my eyes flung open.I was in a a blinding white room and It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust.I sat up and looked around.A heart monitor laid next to the cotton covered bed I was in and was beeping away noisily.

Adam sat in a white wood chair holding my hand and smiling at me like I was like a princess.I looked at our intertwined hands and squeezed his hand and then looked carefully at my legs that I couldn't feel.I was in one of those hideous white and green-spotted hospital gowns. I am pretty sure If I were to stand up I would feel an uncomfortable breeze. My legs were perfectly attached and they were covered in cuts and bruises from my brothers beatings but non the less there.

I just couldn't move them.

"Adam am I...Paralyzed?" I felt new fear grip my throat and fresh tears burned in my eyes.

He looked at me and wiped away the tears with his thumb.I blushed madly at the simple action and then mentally slapped myself for all the mood swings. Adam Smiled and said.

"No." He just sat there enjoying me trying to figure out what was wrong and he seemed to be enjoying himself way to much.

"Why the hell are you smiling! I am fucking injured and your being so damn-" I was cut off by Adam smirking at my reaction which caused even more anger to burn in my stomach.

"Adam I swear If you don't tell me whats wrong with my legs I am going to rip off one of your balls and beat you with it!" I usually said that to guys just to get what I want...they all would flinch and do whatever I wanted them to Adam just stood there and looked down sadly but then shielded whatever emotion he was feeling from me.

He grabbed my other hand and placed a small kiss on it which caused me to calm down and blush even more.

"You were having nightmares and wouldn't stay put for two seconds while they were operating on you so they numbed them for a short period of time." He explained

I flinched at the word new nightmares of Sam that I had seemed far worse than the past and far more because his beatings were worse now that the sight of him was fresh in my mind. His beatings never that harsh.I guess he lost all his respect for me once he was being tracked down by the police.

"Chloe...what did he do to you before this.I found you and you thought I was him and...said things." He stared intensely at me and I felt my breathing heart accelerated and I felt like It was going to pop out of my chest. The heart monitor started beating rapidly and Adam whipped around looking frightened.

"Chloe calm down! Stop!" He yelled trying to get me to calm. He looked directly at me and grabbed my face with both of his hands. I couldn't look away and I just looked into his blue were entrancing.I felt my heart slow but I couldn't look away from his seemed so innocent and yet...in pain.

I didn't even realize how close our lips were till he looked down at mine and then pulled away clearly embarrassed and then sat back down on in his chair and put his head in his hands.

We sat uncomfortably for what felt like forever.I felt terrible for not telling him about...Sam but, in my defense, he didn't need to know. But now sitting here with the man I love...or like...I have no clue at this point but sitting here maybe me realize, I wanted someone to know.I wanted someone to know so I could cry and be normal and not have this huge secret.I closed my eyes and spoke knowing whatever respect Adam had for me would now gone when I was done.

"Sam is my brother." I said disgustedly.I hated that he was my brother.I hated that he did all this and yet he was my brother, the person who shared my own blood, the guy I used to love with all my heart.

Adam raised his head confused but said nothing.I kept going fearing that if I didn't continue I would chicken out.

"We were best friends. My sister constantly gained up on me and would like all sisters do make fun of me. Sam would stick up for me and we were known has Chlam because we were always mom still gets confused and calls Chlam when she wants me to come out of my room or in her words, My Sam went to high school he...got into bad stuff. He was was an alcoholic and did drugs. He was broke though so he got into his college funds and took all the money and wiped it clean doing whatever he could to get his hands on whatever drugs or drinks he that money was gone he used my account and Lilly's. After our accounts were cleaned he used my parents credit cards and were out of money...I know its hard to imagine but our family was middle class until we couldn't pay the bills. Mom and Dad never noticed Sam doing were to busy fighting with Lilly,Me,Or each other."

I stopped again taking a moment to gather my thoughts.I wanted to tell Adam everything but I didn't want him to pity me...but it was all so bad...If He knew then...he would pity me and that is the last thing I wanted.

I looked down at my hands and continued.

"Once Sam realized we were out of cash so he used other ways to get what he wanted...He used me. When we were little We promised we would do whatever for each other and that we would never leave so he used that against friends that gave him the drugs all wanted to sleep with me...So I slept with them...all of them.I refused to at first but...everytime time I said no Sam hit, cut, or pushed me and one time he brought a knife to my throat. I did all this because it sucks being abused but being abused by my brother was worse than being a sex toy for some horny We kept this arrangement going on.I would say no, I would get hurt, I would have sex so Sam got his drugs or beer. Sam didn't get enough though so while I was forced to sleep around...He stole drinks and cigarettes from wherever."

Adam looked up at me and I saw the pity in his eyes.I felt anger rushing towards me.

"Adam don't pity me.I was dumb enough to give in." I snapped feeling anger serge through reality I hated how I never had a perfect "First time" My first was in the back of a Truck and the guy reeked of alcohol and...I think he pissed himself at some point so there was pee all over me and I still had to worst part was that people watched us do it. I cried the whole time and the guy,Aaron, would beat me if I stopped.

Adam looked shocked for a moment and once again reached for my hands.I whipped them away and Adam just shrugged and jumped on my white hospital bed next to me. I glared at him angrily and was two seconds away from pushing him off when he wrapped his arms around my waist and I tried to push away but he held on and I eventually gave in and melted in his arms.

"Its not pity Chloe...I care about you." He whispered into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"There's more." I whispered never breaking my gaze.

"Then continue at your own time." He stated simply still having a firm grasp around my waist.

I felt like my face was on fire and asked

"You have never been this confident?" Usually he is mister shy and all of a sudden...this.

"I thought you were dead. I know your not and now I don't want to waist anymore time being away from you." He said blushing I felt a smile creep onto my face was burning again and I felt like giggling.I controlled my hormones.I felt waves of love wash over me and my head felt like it was spinning.I gulped and took a few breaths and continued.

"Anyway one day the cops came asking questions and well...The went directly to Sam...and they thought of him has a suspect in a major drug thingy and he blamed...me. My parent's even believed him and I was arrested on false charges. Sam even planted evidence trying to prove I was guilty. Of course I had a fair trial but I had to wait 6 months before that so I was stuck in that grungy cell for 6 months! By the time they found out I was innocent...Sam was long gone. I told the police everything and they have been after him ever since then, finding evidence along the way that proved him guilty. He was pissed that I told and found me when I was taking a walk to cool down after Clare and...here I am."

Have you ever felt like everything had stopped and you can hear can't hear your heartbeat,The wind, was like that with me and Adam,complete and utter silence that was frustrating.I wanted a response...a reaction...anything! He could get up and leave forever not wanting to see trash like me...I just wanted to know how he felt about this all.

We stayed there in silence and then Adam broke it.

"I Love You." He whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked in his fearing that he was making things up.

I saw no joking in his eyes...only fear.

I stayed shock for a bit and he looked down in sorrow and I did something I had promised myself I wouldn't do

I crashed my lips onto his smooth ones. I rolled on top of him and took was surprised by my sudden movement but quickly responded by brushing his tongue over my lips which I quickly let him enter.I felt heat radiate from my body and I wanted to kiss him all over. We battled for dominance and eventually he won. He kissed down my jaw and onto my collar bone occasionally licking and nibbling certain spots. Moans of want escaped my lips and I felt slightly embarrassed but pushed them aside. My body as going hay wire and I felt sparks of lust shoot through me. I have never felt like this.I felt months of lust take over me and I hungrily brought his lips back to mine needing to be close to him. His hands traveled up and down my body and I was moving my hands on his stomach and bringing them up to his che-

"Erm." I whipped my head around and turned o see a handsome doctor around mid twenties looking at me and Adam. I quickly got off and felt blush come over me mostly because I was laying on Adam and the back of this hospital gown...well lets just say there isn't a back.

Adam sat up and got out from under me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking out saying.

"I am going to get some coffee."

I looked at the doctor and he seemed slightly rattled but continued.

"My name s Doctor Chris. I see you are feeling much better." I felt myself blush and he smiled warmly at me.

"You know I know a girl that I am dating and you and him remind me much of us."

"Who is she?" I asked glad to get off the confusing topic of me and Adam.

He looked nervous for a second and ignored my questions and just told me about my injuries.I felt curious but I wasn't going to pry...It is non of my business.

"So After crucial surgery I say you will be healed and ready to leave in about a week." He finished.

"A Week! I cannot live in a pure white room for a week! It makes me feel...like...like...like a virgin!" Okay not best choice of words but I seriously needed black in this room or they might has well send me to the mental asylum.

chuckled at this and shook his head and walked out.

I crossed my arms thinking of ways to get Adam to bring me something black...like my bed comforter.I was in mid thought when walked back in my room and said.

"Oh you have a visitor." I looked at him confused. I mean he sure has hell knows I know Adam is here.

"Well Just send Adam in you don't have to announce it every time he walks in my room."

shook his head and walked out of the room while saying.

"It isn't that boy...Its a young lady by the name of Clare Edwards. She will be in shortly."

I felt fear creep into my heart and tears spring into my eyes.

Shit.

* * *

Did you love the Chadam fluff? tell me if you did and Adam's FTM thing is coming up.I gave hints in this chapter about it...hopefully you recognized did anyone pick up on the and Anya thing? lol I don't like them together and I so want Anya/Owen but still I had to add it :D

okay now weird poem thing :D

Friends To Enemies

Maybe that's the way Its Supposed to be

Hearts will crash

People will thrash

And A New Love shows

And A dark secret grows.

Hope you liked it and I will update soon.I want atleast 5 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter. Sorry guys for not updating sooner :(

I love you all and if you leave me like a OOBER long review I will give you a shout out C:

Peace out \/

~Dreamgreen16


	22. Trapped In This Asylum

SHOUT OUT TIME! :D I had a few long reviews So I just had to give shout outs :) and if you leave me a long review or a memorable one then you get a shout out too :D

**1zippy- Its lovely to hear from you as always :) I am a dedicated Eli fan as well and I don't believe that his storyline is has deep and dark...but I am thinking about adding more onto it :) I love hearing your FABULOUS reviews and Hopefully you will review this chapter :)**

**Natsuki Sato- First of all love the name :) I still can't pronounce it but its cool :) lol I was a little confused by review at first but I ended up having to reread it...Then I got it :) lol I don't think you have reviewed before but I loved hearing from you :)**

**Wilder-Eli-Munro- You did not have a very long review but...It was definably memorable! lol I was so proud to hear that you would read my story while taking the most important test of the year! I was like DAHUM gurl! lol hopefully you did good on that test and I loved you review :)**

**Chelfrie-You seem really dedicated and thanks and I know I need a beta! lol I don't know if I should take that offensively or not lol :) thanks for reviewing**

**FanGirlMoment- I was sooo waiting for your review :D I am so glad you liked the chapter and I can't wait for another update with your story :) LOVE YA GURLIE!**

**Julia k j - I honestly just got your review and feel the need to answer here I go. Lately my life has been a tad...stress full and so I haven't been able to write much. I have started yet another sport so that is 4 sports I do now and I am head in the school play which is hard enough. So I am sorry if i worried you I just do a lo. And I wanted to say thank you so much. I got your review and It made me so happy. I was smiling and I dedicate this chapter to you because It was one of the best reviews I have ever read and received and now I will tell you how to make an account. On the blue ribbon on the top of the screen before all the tabs is the world in white letters fanfiction. just go to the side of that and next to the sign in button is a sign up button but I do have to warn you that you have to wait 2 days before you can start writing anything :/ anyway when you do get an account just tell me your user name and thanks so much for the review and I will make sure to add you to my favorite authors :)  
**

now If you want a lovely little shout out review a long or memorable message and PUH-LEASE don't repeat the same thing like OMG THIS IS GREAT THIS IS GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT! lol Echo much? lol I don't want that to happen but we are all writers here so we know how to type and I honestly want your opinion and I have top secret information that I am now telling you!

I MET MUNRO CHAMBERS! lol ok I lied but this is not has good as that but I still wish I did...lol

anyway the real secret is that I am planning on making a sequel but for me to have a sequel I must have atleast 200 reviews...I know thats pushing it but I am not ending this story soon but I would like just that :) and If you guys think there should be a sequel get typing and if you don't well tell me I want feedback...no nasty mean stuff but It is possible to be polite with criticism and I have done this before and you can to! :D

Now on with the chapter :) OH SORRY FOR THE MAJOR WAIT! :( forgive me please :/...okay now the chapter!

NPOV

Breathe...In and out. Just breathe. Chloe's hands became unnaturally clammy and she felt like her lungs ,all of a sudden, were filled with a tar like substance. Millions of thoughts raced through her head. What if Clare hated her for leaving,What if Clare wanted her to really have died. What if they would never be friends again. Chloe shuddered at the thought of losing Clare. Clare was her only actual girl friend she had ever had, The first girl Chloe had ever been friends with and now that the hung out so much, and have already faced so much together well Clare felt more like Chloe's sister than her friend...

Clare's small light blue flats squeaked on the glossy white glossy floor. She nervously twiddled with a loose charm on her bracelet and she felt small beads of sweat on her pale forehead. She quickly wiped them away for she did not want to be upset just needed to face this like an adult...well a responsible adult. She wanted more than anything to apologize and Chloe deserves to yell at her. What she did was just horrendous,cruel, stupid, and a mistake...She just hopes that it hadn't of cost her one of her best friends because she had made it.

Chloe adjusted herself on the lumpy hospital bed and tried and failed to fix her tangled hair. She patted her cheeks to get some color into them and combed her fingers through her messy locks once more with no success with them, yet again. Chloe didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable even if she was a wearing the worst white dress in the history of white dresses. She wanted everything to go back to normal...except for her and Adam of course.

Clare walked in the room and when she saw the state of her best friend, she had to force herself not to fall to her knees and sob her clinched her fists together and dug her nails into her sweaty palms. She felt a sting shoot through her hands but she needed to say what she needed to say.

"Chloe I..."

"I am so sorry!" They both squealed unison. They both had tears in their eyes but giggled a bit at their mistake.

"Chloe I didn't mean anything I said!I was just mad,I swear!" Clare begged feeling guilt wash over her in huge dark smiled and reached out to grab Clare's shaking hands."I think...I think we were both stupid for what happened and I shouldn't of worried you so much."She apologized smiling feebly at the other. smiled and hugged her best friend with much difficulty due to the huge white bed between them. Clare then plopped down on the bed and sat next to her and waited trying to choose the best words to say this.

"Never ,and I mean never, do that again." Clare demanded then chuckled. Chloe perked up. She loved how Clare and her could go back to being friends like just like that.

Clare shifted uncomfortably for a second and Chloe knew what was coming up.

"What is the deal with Sam?" Clare blue eyes boring into Chloe's brown looked guilty for a second but replied "I will have to tell you later...Now lets move on? Why are you practically glowing?" Chloe pried noticing how Clare was smiling brightly.

"I am just happy we are friends." Clare stated simply not giving away felt he edge of her lips quirk up into a smirk.

"Clare, I know I am like fucking awesome and all that shiz but seriously? What really happened?" Before Clare answered Chloe noticed the dark blue bruise on her neck. It wasn't a harsh bruise, it was a lovers bruise.

"Holy F-"Chloe started to say but Clare whipped her hand onto her mouth before she could complete that hideous sentence.

Chloe breathed heavily with excitement but calmed down after a while. Clare cautiously took her hand away from Chloe's mouth and regretted it instantly.

"Oh My Shit! You hooked up with Eli!" She screamed squirming in her bed in a happy like squealed and hugged Clare while Clare confirmed it. They both talked for hours about what happened between them and their recent hook kicked Clare out of Chloe's room occasionally to do some tests but when Clare got back they started right back where they left off not leaving one single insignificant detail out. Adam came back but left occasionally so that Chloe and Clare could have there much needed "girl time."

Eventually Clare's phone beeped and she looked down and read the message quickly before smiling to herself.

"Eli is in the hall.I have to go and he is driving me back to the apartment." Clare whispered while hugging her best friend before reaching for her bag. Chloe perked up even more and sat straight up.

"Eli...The guy you are playing tonsil hockey with, that wears all black?" Chloe asked deviously.

"Uhh...yeah." Clare answered slowly not sure where this was going. Before Clare could react Chloe was out of her bed and running down the hall trying to find the dark clad boy. Doctors yelled after her telling her that they needed to run more tests before she walked or ran for that matter but she didn't listen. Clare finally figured out what was happening and ran out of the room to see Chloe tackle ,a terrified and shocked, Eli to the ground in her skimpy little hospital gown, while screaming

"Eli Give me your fucking jacket right now!" The two were sent tumbling to the ground and people were staring in amusement or in terror.

Chloe ripped off Eli's jacket before he could protest and wrapped the black leather around her, just happy that she had black in her life once she had been there for one more minute in an all white room she would of probably gone insane.

Eli looked up confused and Chloe shrugged and blew him a raspberry before going off to find Adam who had left to get coffee.

Clare ran up to Eli laughing and held out her hand. He took it and stood up and ran a hand threw his now messy hair.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about? I mean that is my favorite jacket!" Eli laughed and kissed him chastely on the lips. He smirked and leaned in but Clare put her willowy finger against his lips.

"She needed black in her life or she would have to be shipped to the asylum might just be bringing all your black stuff here till she gets out of the hospital." Eli laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Clare leaned her head back on his shoulder and they just stood there for a moment. Until Clare broke the silence.

"Eli, I do not want Chloe to go back and live with her parents."

* * *

Awesome cliffy right? lol review please :DDDDD

alrightie weird poem thing :)

You think you know people

and then you don't

You both want to be together

But the other all of a sudden you won't

Darkened pasts creep

and the misfits get

In To Deep

I had to add the in too deep thing :D lol review please please please please please Puh-lease!


	23. Home For All Of Us

Okay numba 1! I am pissed bout the season finally and was freaking out thinking no one would write bout eclare. I considered just leaving the story but I was reading through an authors note (I actually do that) and it said that even if eclare is over on the show doesn't mean it is over. We has the fans have power so tweet Stephen Stohn till his ears fall off or something but I still love eclare and always will :) now I have a few announcements...

The damn search engine is down...so It took me forever to find all my reviews but I got em so now to give shout outs :D

FanGirlMoment- you are too kind ;) lol love ya! lol I do accept your challenge!I will add some fadam and your review gave me the idea for the next chapter... :D not this one I have a plan for this one

xXxperfectlyimperfectxXx-you have no idea how hard it was to type your name but your review was very nice and I hold it close to my heart :) thanks so much for the support 3

madam goldsworthy- heehee I had to redo that last chapter 4 times cuz my computer likes to erase my words T_T lol but thanks for the review

Natsuki Sato- lol sorry if I didn't realize :( I have a limit now a days on what I remember T_T not enough sleep

Julia K J- I am really starting to love your reviews :D they are long and lovable! :DDD lol I did what you said and now instead of four I am doing three T_T parents are picky but I have more free time even if its not much ad hopefully I can cut down to 2 but its a work in progress :)

Now I give you chapter...23 I think xD I dedicate it to FanGirlMoment for the inspiration and remember to review :D

Oh! here is another side note from Julia k j- this chapter is also based off of the review. I love getting the late review. This chapter will be very personal and will vent a lot of things but it connects to the story well so it works :)

And I am soooo sorry for not updating. I am juggling like 5 different things and finals were last week. :( I will update has much as I can though :) School will be over soon so if you guys just waited like a 3 weeks I should be done with everything :) so anyway here is the long awaited chapter :D

CPOV

Have you ever looked around and thought your life was perfect? That it couldn't get better and that you would never trade it in. Has I thought about that shabby apartment that I have lived in since my dad had attacked me, I realized that is not a home. Its barely even a place to live. Chloe 's parent's fought non-stop and Chloe was miserable.I couldn't let her be as miserable like she was again. She has done everything she could to help me. Heck she dragged my lifeless body out of my house and basically saved me. I owe her...my life basically.

"Clare...that's amazing but where would you to go?" Eli asked. His intense green emeralds locked onto mine and it took all my strength not to jump him right then and there.

"Maybe...maybe I could get a job and rent out a place for us?" I asked trying to tear my eyes away from his smooth handsome features. Eli 's face softened and he held his rough hand up to my now red cheek and stroked it before putting a piece of curl behind my ear.

"Clare...you truly are amazing but you wouldn't never gain the money to support you and her not in a weeks time."He answered simply.

"Well we could all work...All of us could pitch in and we would all have a key and come and go has we please." I said now just shooting off ideas that were flashing through my head at a hundred miles per hour.

Eli chuckled and kissed me chastely on the lips to silence me. I felt my cheeks burn in humiliation and by our affection but I kept quiet and waited for what he would say.

"That sounds great Clare but it would still take us like a month to get all the money." He said simply said still repeating the question I could just not find the answer to.

I felt doubt creep into me. Once Chloe was done with her week in the hospital she would have to return to home. I have no home, Its not like she could go with Adam after what happened with Drew...well it wasn't likely that she could walk across the lawn without getting roasted.

I thought for a moment until it hit me.

"Eli! She could stay with you!" I squealed! I was a little nervous about having another girl at his house but I trust Eli and Chloe.

Eli thought for a moment but he seemed he could say no I jumped in.

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be that long and you to are like identical so she would feel more at home and your parents sound pretty cool."

He still seemed hesitant. I know I am not to excited about this all but I felt like I owe Chloe at least this much, so I could stay at her place still. I don't think her parents even notice and she could be at Eli's. She deserves it.

"Please Eli, I really messed up with her and even if she forgives me, I at least need to do something."I begged, "Please just say you will do it."

Eli sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, She can stay but If I find any...any...bras...or any...feminine hygiene products she is out."

I snorted and Eli's expression changed from disgust at the mere thought of tampons, to a smile. We both ended up laughing at the moment of hilarity.

But what mattered most is that I would be happy and have a real home.

And so would she.

All Of us will.

CHPOV

I walked aimlessly across the white glossy halls looking for Adam. I wrapped the leather jacket even closer to me.

"Damn cold hospitals." I muttered shivering in my own skin. I never understood why they would put people in basically a strip of fabric and then turn the temperature down to like -10 degrees. It just doesn't make sense. Maybe It has something to do with germs and killing them.

I stopped in the hall way and saw the person who I thought wouldn't even notice my absence.

My mom.

She walked slowly at through random people like a snake gliding easily threw cracks in eyes were bursting with flames and I was alone. I had no friends here to help me or to be supportive. My sister would never help and would run off and hide and pretend she didn't do anything wrong ever. My own father never helped and just sat lazily in a chair reading some random piece in the morning news.I was alone...And I had to face it and get over it.

I stuck out my chest and held myself high. I took several deep breathes and refused to play the victim again.

I held my head high and didn't even bother to mess with my gloomy hospital unfading demeanor set her into a crazed mode and she whipped out her claw like hands and snatched my wrist and yanked me over.

I stumbled but other than that I was unfazed.

"What the hell have you done young lady!" She hissed furiously. I stood dumbfounded for a moment losing my confidence. She honestly thought that it was all my fault that her son and my own psycho brother went all...well psycho on me?

_That Bitch! I am going to give her a real fucking long piece of my mind!_

"I uh-"

_Damn..._

" Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to find out from the police that our daughter got herself nearly killed?Do you know how stupid you look right now! It's bad for the family and I will have none of your goth ass attire or anything else anymore ,young lady! And when we get home I swear I am going into that room and throwing away everything in site that is black!" She screamed not noticing the people now staring.

I felt fury, cold and vicious, race threw my whole being. She was mad because I made her look stupid...because I got kidnapped and abused. I felt my hand curl up into a fist before I strong firm hand grabbed my hand before I could go any further.

"Miss, I see that you two are fighting and maybe its best for Chloe's healing process to actually have a new clean enviroment. Maybe she could stay with me and I could take her off your hands for now?" Said a voice all to well.

I looked up dubiously at Eli's face. He looked charming and even smiled at my mother. I shook my head knowing Clare had to be behind this. Sure enough she was standing by a near vending machine clutching a small bag to her chest and looking at me dead in the eyes.

I was lost in thought when my mom interrupted.

"Wanna know what. Keep her. She is all yours. Get her pregnant? Thats your problem. She embarrasses you by being a dumbass? Shame on you."My mom huffed and turned on her heal before walking out of the hospital in a fury.

I felt relief spread throughout my whole body and I felt tears of joy spring in my eyes. I jumped in Eli's arms and we hugged.I ran over to Clare and hugged her repeatedly saying thank you. I felt happy. I would finally be free from everything in my family. Everyone. Clare and Eli looked at me proudly like I was some amused toddler but for the first time . I really didn't mind.

Adam walked up to me and looked at my happy expression and Eli's and Clare's.

He looked unsure and asked

"uh...What did I miss?

* * *

well reviews are awesome and all so...REVIEW! :D hahah I will try to be updating soon. anyway love you guys and thanks for the Fantaboolistic reviews from last chapter.

And now the poem!

We have a home and a family of three

but maybe its all not meant to be

Has the final danger zone grows closer and nearer

The misfits will be shaking in fear.

this was actually a big hint...but subtle :D hahah well i am extremely tired so burbye! :D


	24. The Night That Was Forgotten

Hey guyz... I am Sooooooo sorry about not updating this sooner. School will be starting soon and I will hopefully improve my writing technique more :D hahaha anyway I am so happy with all the reviews and you guys have asked and now you will receive. THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THREE LITTLE MISFITS!

:O

hahaha well you will see soon why it is the final chapter but this chapter has been planned for a while and all but I just hadn't had the time ya know? but now I am getting off my lazy arse and finally up and at em again :)

so a reviewer put something similar to this in a review for a suggestion but I had planned this the whole time but the reviewer read my mind! hahaha anyway I hope I can get more reviews for this last chapter :) anyway... I AM WRITING A SEQUEL! so look out! its Going to be called _Four Little Misfits_ so add me to your author alert so you know when it comes out :)

anyway now I know your all dying to read so read on and has a final disclaimer... I own nothing :( but someday munro will be mine :)

ad there will be a thanks section at the end of the chapter. I can't believe this is it for Three little Misfits. But I promise to write that sequel.

NPOV

Sex. Two people clinging to each other in a hope that their trouble's will be gone in the morning. They didn't want this. The two's minds were restless and irrational. Alcohol had that effect on people. Even sworn enemies can turn hate into lust with the burning drink in there hands. The two needed each other. They had been abandoned and were ashamed by there actions. They had grown close. Oh yes, too close for other people's liking. With their minds fuzzy and unclear they had lost all control. They were not in control of anything but all they knew was that they had felt pain and by doing this they had no pain. They held to each other and there tears and sweat mixed. This was not love. This was sex. They both breathed in and out coming off their high and looked at each other still unable to think properly.

"Eli..." the girl whispered with sweat dripping from her hair and onto her creamy skin.

"Your all wet." She giggled and then they both fell asleep to the pounding of there hearts and they still held each other not wanting to feel the way they did before. In a sense they needed someone. But they chose wrong...

EPOV

Pain. My head was pounding and I couldn't think properly. I had no clue where I was but felt a warm body next to mine. Clare... I thought happily. We had sleepovers before. But this body felt different. I felt something. I shakily sat up holding my aching head. I stepped out of bed not realizing what was going on until I noticed that there was a dark haired brunette laying peacefully in my bed.

"Well,okay Chloe and I can have sleepovers,has long has its no sex or cheating..." I thought lazily trying to get rid of the pounding in my head. I rubbed my hand to my temple roughly hoping the pain would go away. Shit. I must of really been screwed last night with the alcohol. I stepped out of my black room and into the bathroom across the hall.

I sighed and closed the door then looked in the mirror. My hair was going everywhere and I was...naked.

"ELI FUCKING WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GOLDSWORTHY!" Chloe screamed in a panic.

I grabbed a towel off the shelf and ran back to my room covering my waist.

I looked at Chloe who was lying up in bed with my blanket wrapped firmly around her.

"What the hell happened!" she screeched obviously freaking out.

"I have no clue. My head is killing me and your screeching isn't helping anything! Jeez are you like part Banshee or something?" I asked rubbing my head again.

Chloe looked confused and opened her mouth several times like a fish gaping out of water. It looked like she had a million question going through her head but she decide on what would be most important.

"Whats a Banshee?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Clueless.

"Nothing...but really that was the important question to you?" I laughed. " We could of had sex and you ask..." I stop realizing what I had said.

We had sex. Chloe and I had sex. I remember blurry visions of us last night. Chloe and I drunk off our asses and Clare and Adam were pissed. We had insulted them and had passed the line with the alcohol and they had left our...our...party was it, early. My and Chloe drunkenly were upset and we went to my room and... and... Fuck.

Chloe looked like she had realized the same exact thing because she was panicking and looked like she was about to vomit.

"Chloe just calmed down. We were drunk and couldn't control our actions." I said slowly.

Chloe then lost it and flung her arms around me in a desperate hug. We had become closer and even though we were trying desperately to cover our nude bodies, all of that was forgotten. Chloe was crying and I needed to help. I ignored the pounding in my head and wrapped my arms around her the towel still in place but slipping.

"How...how could I! Adam is going to find out and he is...He is never going to forgive me and Clare! I won't even be able to look at Cl-Cla-Clare!" She sobbed into my shoulder. Chloe very rarely cries and she never lets people openly see it if she could help it.

"Shhh. Its going to be okay" I muttered holding her for comfort and for the fact that if I backed away my towel and her blanket would fall.

Chloe and I stayed there holding each other while she sobbed. Once she calmed down a bit she wrapped the blanket around her and I grabbed my towel and backed away.

She wiped her eyes sadly. and looked down ashamed.

"I ruined everything. Our group was perfect and now you all hate me." She sighed sadly letting another tear fall down her tanned cheek.

"Clo. It'll be okay we both did it and I don't hate you. We were drunk and couldn't stop. If they love us they will understand."

I turned and opened up my wood dresser ignoring the army of action figures above it.

I grabbed a pair of my small boxers hoping they would fit her and I huge t-shirt that read "The Zit Remedy" It was some old banned my dad used to like. I threw them to her feet and she seemed to get the idea and grabbed the clothes and walked out to the bathroom. I threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt and went downstairs for breakfast.

I was panicking the idea of losing Clare. Our break up flashed through my mind in a hundred different ways. But Every single one had a heartbroken Clare. I unintentionally broke her heart and when she finds out...

I couldn't seem upset to Chloe. All hope would be gone to her. I had learned from living with her that she is a lot like a child on the inside but puts up able tough shell because of her dad. I only had moments to see Child Chloe and if I were to have told her there was no hope. She wouldn't able to live with herself. She is still in therapy for what happened and probably be haunted by nightmares. I knew she was having them. We had had a sleep over before and Clare and Adam were okay with it because Chloe needed me when Adam hadn't been there. We held no romantic feelings toward each other but we were like brother and sister. And when I heard her screaming in the middle of the night terrified of everything. That brotherly instinct kicked into place and Clare understood that but sex with Chloe...My ass is going to be dumped.

I put my shaking hands on our marble counter top in my kitchen letting the cold calm me down.

I heard Chloe walked down the stairs and I looked up trying to seem not upset but she came down with my wastebasket in hand and tears building in her eyes.

"Eli..." She muttered horrified.

I looked at her reaction and how she was holding her stomach. The wastebasket...stomach...Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!

"Protection...We didn't use it..." I sighed horribly looking at Chloe hoping desperately that she would say I was wrong and that this was all some big joke. But she didn't.

She just shook her head yes.

_They are not ready and are hurting down deep_

_They are thinking to hard and one of them turns weak_

_Blood will be splattered and a gun shall be shot_

_and A misfit is going to get caught_

_Three Little Misfits sitting in a tree_

_And they all are about to fall in misery_

_Death is in the air _

_And the misfits in despair_

_and a separation is soon_

_They will be cut and the wounds will be everlasting_

_But just maybe they'll be the last ones laughing_

THE END

You all are probably going to hate me but this ending makes it so that I may write my sequel. :D You guyz will love it and its coming soon so watch out and add me to author alert cuz "Four Little Misfits" is coming soon :D

Please review :D And I need to say

thanks to alot of people.

Zippy1. I can't thank you enough. You have been with me this entire story and never gave up on it so I can't thank you enough and I have dedicated this whole story to you :)

Blackowl955 The sequel of this story is dedicated purely to you. You inspired me and supported me and also never gave up. I hope your account goes well and I consider you a really great friend. Thank you so much

FanGirlMoment... You know I have been really crappy to you. I promised I would review your story and I took a really long hiatus off of fanfiction never thing of you but you are amazing. You are my best friend on this site and you made me want to continue writing. Thank you

LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL COMING SOON!

and did anyone get the whole zit remedy thing? I thought I was pretty clever using 's old band :D

okay review please :D


End file.
